Silent Beauty
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Sora is a artist that truly expresses himself through his drawings. Other than that, hes just a 16 year old boy who keeps to himself and tries to make it out of the hell he calls high school with his brains. But soon a rebellious girl with the name of Kairi crosses paths with the troubled boy and shakes up his quiet world for the better. A quirky loudmouth & a alluring introvert.
1. The silent artist

**Hello KH readers, this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. Please enjoy and tell me if you guys want more! This is a multi-chaptered story, so sit back and hop on the reading train!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, that's Tetsuya Nomura's beautiful creation, whos also making KINGDOM HEARTS 3 WHOOP WHOOP!**

 **Grab a milkshake and happy reading!**

 **Sora's POV**

I put the finishing touches to my sketch, concentrating on perfecting the angle of the bandit masks. After I was satisfied with how it came out, I blew lightly on my drawing so the excess eraser and pencil shavings would blow off. The picture before me was a detailed drawing of three foxes with bandit masks each on their faces. I called it...

 _ **Partners In Crime.**_

Each fox was positioned differently and wearing innocent expressions, with fallen apples in the background. I nodded approvingly at my outcome; it was complete.

If you hadn't noticed already, I'm an artist.

I've been drawing and painting ever since I was about 5, when I drew a paopu fruit in kindergarten class and my teacher greatly admired the impressive work of a 5 year old. Soon after kindergarten, I started to draw more frequently, and the rest is history.

I'm not the type of artist that draws random drawings out of the blue. Personally for me, something special has to happen in my life for me to get an idea for a sketch.

For example...

Yesterday, I was walking from school and I came to noticed three foxes trying to steal apples from the outside shop in town.

Of course the store man noticed the missing apples, after the fact and unnecessarily ran after the quick foxes trying to regain his bitten apples. I smirked, amused at the sneaky foxes, and got an idea for my next drawing, when I came home.

I had been working on it ever since I came home yesterday, and after hours of concentration and time invested, I was pleased at my sketch.

I basked in the illustration that was I was very proud of. Unlike many artist I was very confident in my works and had no problem showing them to the public. My phone suddenly buzzed and I unlock it to see a text from my annoying best friend.

 **Person I don't like** : Yo! Sora you think we can meet up for a homework date? *wink emoji*

 **Me** : Homework date? Or you just copying my answers b/c ur too lazy to do your own dang homework?

 **PIDL:** Oh c'mon when have I ever copied ur hw, name one time?

 **Me:** Yesterday in homeroom when you asked for my Algebra 2 problems.

After about a minute long, **Person I don't like** texted back.

 **PIDL:** You caught me...BUT BESIDES THAT, there's a new shop in town and its grand opening is today...it's sorta like a coffee shop and a hangout diner mashed up into a place.

 **Me:** IDK...

 **PIDL:** Plweeesssss! I'll pay.

I sighed in defeat, this guy...

 **Me:** …..Fine, only b/c I get free food.

 **PIDL:** That's the spirit SOR SOR! I'll come over by ur house around 5ish.

 **Sora:** *thumbs up emoji*

 **PIDL:** Coolio. Handsome, ladies love Riku out!

I rolled my eyes at my idiot of a friend. I still do not know what was going through my mind when I decided to make this guy my best friend in 3rd grade. I placed my phone down, not knowing what to end the conversation with.

I looked towards my digital clock to see that it was almost 4:30 p.m.. I looked back at my finished drawing and gently picked it up. I rolled my rolling chair over to my counter to grab my scrapbook. I flipped through the many pages of my previous works until I came across an empty plastic sleeve.

I carefully slid my finished work evenly into the plastic sleeve, making sure it wasn't wrinkled or flawed. I smiled at my work. I love what I do. Drawing is my way of expressing myself and in a way, my way of coping with my troubles. I represents my life experiences, and the very depths of my soul.

 _This is my gift. My ticket of uniqueness. My purpose._

As I comfortably sat in my rolling chair, playfully spinning, getting slightly dizzy from the unstoppable motion, I saw someone come in. That someone was dressed in sporty attire, and smelled like sweat and grass.

My little brother, Roxas, is just the person I wanted to see.

Note the sarcasm.

Roxas lifted up his homework and pointed at me then at the uncompleted homework, indicating that he needed academic assistance. I sighed and I made hand gestures towards him.

 _ **I'll be there in a minute, give me about 5 minutes**_ , I signed to him.

Roxas childishly rolled his eyes and signed back to me. _**Hurry up then, I have a meet-up with someone in about an hour.**_

I raised my middle finger at him to tell him to fuck off, he gave me a irritated look and walked back towards the kitchen.

I placed my scrapbook on my counter and placed my Math and English homework in my baby blue binder, getting ready for my homework "date".

Oh and by the way... _I'm deaf._

* * *

After Sora packed up his stuff for his study meet-up, he walked into the kitchen to see Roxas sitting at the dinner table, boardly tapping his fingers, with his hand on his cheek. His back was facing him, so he decided to walk quietly and smack him upside in the head.

Roxas turned around quickly to see Sora laughing at him.

Roxas grunted and pulled out a chair roughy, holding on to the dear patience that he barely had left with his brother.

This was a pretty normal interaction between the brothers. Sora has always been that one brother that playfully picked on his younger sibling for his amusement. Even during the time when Sora had his hearing, he always found some way to push Roxas' buttons.

Sora messes with Roxas, and he blows up. That's how they functioned.

Sora ruffled Roxas hair and sat down next to him. _**What do you need THIS time?**_ , Sora signed at him.

Roxas pushed his Biology homework towards him, and tapped on the paper. Sora grabbed the paper and analyzed the questions it asked. After he was done analyzing, he placed down the paper back on the table. He raised his eyebrows at Roxas to basically tell him... _Really you can't even comprehend Biology I?_

Roxas signed at him, _**Don't you give me that you're-so-stupid look at me, Biology is hard!**_

Sora signed back, _ **But you can't even figure out the Human Heredity process, SERIOUSLY, no wonder you have mandatory tutorial.**_

Roxas flicked him on the head, then angrily signed back to him, _**Shut up, are you gonna help me, brainiac, or not?**_

Sora sighed and took out a blank sheet of paper. He drew a large box, made 9 squares, writing "Punnett Square" on the top. Sora wrote by the side of the paper, getting Roxas attention.

Once he finished writing, Roxas forwarded his eyes towards his message.

 _What letters do the female chromosomes have that are different from the male chromosomes of the Punnett Square? -Sora_

Roxas sweatdropped, and he scratched his head. After about 30 seconds of awkward silence he wrote back.

 _Ummmm...aren't the female ones like OX and guys are like...PX? -Roxas_

Once Sora read his brother's response, he pinched the bridge of his nose and was questioning how he was blood related to such stupidity.

Sora hopes Riku takes the long way to his house, because this is gonna take awhile.

After 45 minutes, Sora finally somehow, someway made Roxas fully understand the function of the Punnett Square. They managed to practice a four boxed square to, shockingly, a sixteen boxed square.

Roxas lazily laid his head down, and thought what to put to in the last box. Sora was staring at his brother boredly, wanting him to put the right combination in the box. Roxas slowly brought his pencil up and wrote **-aabb-** in it.

Roxas looked at Sora and asked him indirectly if he got it right.

Sora brought his pencil to the top of the paper and drew a smiley face, which indicated that he did the whole combination process right. Roxas made an proud expression at Sora and jumped up from his seat, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes I can finally go on a date with Namine!" Roxas yelled out loud. Sora just stared at him, reading his lips.

Over the years, Sora has become accustomed to reading people's speech patterns and getting the idea of what a person is talking about, due to his disability.

"Apparently Roxas is going on a date, that's a shocker." Sora thought.

Roxas didn't even gather his finished homework, he just straightened out his clothes and headed towards the door. Before Roxas even touched the doorknob, the door opened in the opposite direction causing Roxas to get struck by the door.

The person who accidentally knocked Roxas out had a lollipop in his mouth and waved at his shocked friend.

"Who's ready for homework~~" Riku sang. Sora raised his hand slowly, still paying his attention to his groaning brother. Riku soon noticed the injured Roxas, cringing on the ground from the hard impact of the door.

Sora exhaled and formed a smile. After 45 minutes of difficulty with his brother, the sight of Roxas in physical pain made him feel joy and serenity.

* * *

 **Hoped you guys liked it, if you did then favorite, follow, and spread the word. Please tell me what y'all think and yeah...**

 **Also I do not own the ideas of Sora's current and future drawings, it belongs to the artist I see on Tumblr. Just wanted to disclaim that so nobody would try to get me in trouble or anything...**

 **SPEAKING OF TUMBLR, if you want to follow my personal Tumblr account then follow me on _Kawaiianimefangirl33_.**

 **Or if you want to give me direct request or talk with me about my stories then follow my writer account which is _ninjaqueen33._**

 **I see you guys later and early Happy Valentines Day!**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye"- H. Jackson Brown Jr.**

 **-NQ**


	2. The Hollow Bastion

**Welcome to the 2nd chapter, I hope you guys enjoy since this is a setting up chapter, so get comfy and read!**

 **Also I would like to thank my good friend, Cat AKA BowtiesandWizards, shes my BETA for this story and I appreciate her help with this. :3!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The vibrant sun was beginning to set as the two boys walked along the dusty trail. Sora had his bag with his Algebra materials, on his back.

His mint-colored sketchbook was in his hand, with his to-go drawing materials in one of the pouches of his bag. He always has his mint sketchbook in his to-go pouch when he goes somewhere, just in case if he wanted to draw something right at that moment.

Riku was staring off into the sunset, thinking of...well, things Riku would only think. Soon the white-haired boy thought of something and turned to Sora and tugged him on his jacket sleeve.

Sora turned his attention to Riku, raising his eyebrow in question. Riku made eating gestures, rubbing his stomach, asking Sora if he was hungry. Sora nodded then made a drinking gesture.

You see, since Riku does not comprehend the unique language of ASL, Sora decided a long time ago to make their own form of communication. It was beneficial for Riku so that he wouldn't have to text Sora every time they interacted.

Riku rolled his eyes. He used two of his fingers to pretend to stir in a cup, which was their code for coffee. Sora smiled, nodded slowly, and wiggled his eyebrows causing Riku to burst out laughing at his dorky friend.

Sora absolutely loves coffee, he's the type of person that will drink it breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He lives and breathes coffee. Any kind: Cappuccino, Latte, Mocha, Espresso.

You name it, Sora would ten times out of ten drink it.

Riku pointed towards himself then made a hamburger shape and made a gobble motion causing Sora roll his eyes. Sora responded by expanding his skin, to say to Riku that he was going to get fat. Riku waved his hand dismissively at him and flexed his muscles, patting his arm in pride.

Riku then pointed at Sora and made a thumbs down, making fun of Sora's lanky figure. Sora punched Riku in the shoulder, and gave him an irritated face.

Sue him for having a high metabolism.

Riku pretended to be hurt from Sora's punch by making crying gestures which caused Sora to get even more irritated. Sora smacked the back of his head and punched him on the back.

Riku came back by grabbing him in a headlock, showing no mercy towards him. Sora couldn't get out of the tight headlock so he slapped Riku on the back to get him to stop. Riku soon let go of him, pushing him on his back.

Sora fell on the ground and huffed from the crushing lock of Riku's muscles. Soon Sora looked up to see Riku raise his hand out towards him. Sora smiled and grabbed onto his hand and was pulled up by Riku. Riku patted him on the back and dusted the dust off his jacket.

Sora grabbed Riku around his neck and continued to walk towards their destination.

This is why Riku was his best friend. He didn't see Sora as the deaf kid, or the disabled poor soul, or even the smartest guy in their grade.

To Riku, Sora was a goofy dork who was hella good at being an artist. That was what Riku truly thought about the deaf boy, and he wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

Sora and Riku came across the new restaurant in town. It was near the beach, which was pretty nice in Sora's opinion.

The sign was in bold letters, displaying the name **"THE HOLLOW BASTION"** in purple neon. The restaurant was designed like a castle; it was quite large, blue flames was flaring out of the rust-colored pipes.

A big heart with a X in the middle was displayed on the center. The sunset shining upon the exterior gave the restaurant a mystical vibe.

Sora had to admit, it looked really cool.

Riku waved his hands in a tada motion in front of Sora. Sora nodded in approval then pointed towards the entrance door, wanting to go inside.

Riku nodded and walked towards the wooden door, with Sora following closely behind. When Riku and Sora entered, their eyes widened.

To say they were impressed with what they saw before them was an understatement.

The inside really looked like they were in a castle. Many people were inside, eating to their hearts content of the delicious food they've ordered.

The restaurant was shockingly huge. Weirdly enough, the inside looked bigger than the outside. Laser-like strings were hung on the ceiling, delivered people's orders towards the kitchen in the back. A good number of waiters were taking people orders and clipping their orders on the laser-string.

Different kinds of people: teenagers, teachers, marriage couples, parents & and children were within the place. Chatting, laughing, observing the unique environment, having a joyful time.

"Woah." Sora said to himself.

Riku was the only who heard him and stared at him surprised. Sora rarely spoke, since he couldn't hear himself. He wasn't mute or anything Sora was, in his own way, outgoing to an extent.

It's just that Sora doesn't like speaking that much because he doesn't see the point when he couldn't hear what the other person would say.

Riku smiled and caught his attention by giving Sora a thumbs up. Sora returned the gesture and pointed towards one of the tables in the far back. Before they even sat down, Sora noticed that the tables were shaped as big chunks of carved ice.

Also on the ice tables was a spiky thing that was sparking with electricity. Riku and Sora sat opposite from each other with a window displaying the calm sea.

Sora observed the spiky thing that was safely producing electricity. Riku looked up to see bubble shaped lamps hanging above them, that caused a small light flicker down upon their table.

Riku looked towards Sora who was taking out his laptop, causing Riku did the same. Since Riku knew that it would be hard to communicate to Sora while eating. So he came up with an idea one day to talk through computer chat.

 **Sora Sora the Explora:** Riku check out that sparky thingamajig!

Riku checked it out, as it sparked yellow electricity. He wondered what was it doing here, its probably for decoration.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Yeah, what about it?

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Imagine the amount of electrons that thing has, it must be insane!

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Of course you have to be a nerd about everything. Geez, can you just enjoy things without going Einstein about it.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Well excuse me for expressing my love for Science. Some people appreciate how things are made unlike rude people, ***cough*** Riku...

 **Riku_is_sexy33** :…...You need a girlfriend.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Shut up!

Before Riku replied, a girl with short black hair came up to the boys table. She was wearing black attire, with khaki knee high converse. She had a cheeky smile on her face, spreading her hands out.

"Welcome to the grand opening of THE HOLLOW BASTION. My name is Yuffie, and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Now what will you have cutie..." Yuffie directed to Sora.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion. _Cutie,_ was she talking to him?

Riku snapped his fingers at him, made eating gestures, then pointed towards her. Sora opened his mouth in understanding, then blushed from realizing that, "cutie", was directed towards him.

Yuffie soon realized what was going on and flushed in embarrassment. She put her hands together towards Sora in an apologetic way, "I'm so sorry I didn't know you couldn't hear me, my apologies."

"Uh I don't think he can hear you." Riku teased. Yuffie slapped her face with both of her hands, and shook her head. She looked towards confused blue irises, and playfully punched her head signaling to Sora that she was dumb.

Sora smiled slightly and waved his hand signaling her not to worry about it. He pointed towards his ears then made a **X** with his arms.

Yuffie nodded in understanding, "Oh you're deaf...heh no wonder you were confused." Yuffie placed her hands on Sora's shoulder and gave him an remorseful expression, asking Sora for forgiveness.

Sora signed at her, **You're forgiven.**

Yuffie raised her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm sorry, what does that mean?"

"It means he forgives you." Riku explained. Thankfully Riku understood some sign meanings Sora did due to him doing them frequently.

Yuffie smiled and exhaled in relief, "Oh thank goodness, I thought he wanted me to get lost or something." Yuffie said.

Yuffie wrote something on her notepad and passed the paper to Sora. Sora observed it as Yuffie asked what Riku wanted to eat.

 _What do you want to eat, sweetie? -Yuffie_

Sora tinted again from the pet name. He isn't used to girls calling him names of the such, except for his mom at least, but that was different.

Sora was, well, kind of awkward with females. Riku was the one who can handle girls drooling over him, but not Sora.

Riku was the hunk of their school. Girls from their grade, sophomores, freshmen, even some Seniors could not help but give the white haired teen a second glance. Some of his fangirls get so bad that sometimes they would pass notes to Sora just to ask what is Riku like.

Of course from Sora's perspective Riku is...

 **A brawn, a fatass, a jerk when he wants to be, a ladies man.**

From the girl's from at school perspective, Riku is...

 _ **Dreamy, sexy, charming, hilariously funny, and the coolest guy in school.**_

Try to notice the difference.

But Sora didn't mind too much. He isn't the one for much attention anyway. It's been like that since they were kids, so it's nothing new. Sora was the brains, and Riku was the brawn. That was how they functioned.

Sora handed Yuffie back the paper, she observed it after she finished writing down Riku's order. And a bright smiled came across Yuffie's when she saw Sora's order. Not because of what he wanted, but simply of how he explained it.

His order was picture was of a drink with cream on the top and coffee beans in the background. Also a with a drawing of a muffin and blueberries around it, with 2x written on the side of it.

" **A frappuccino with 2 blueberry muffins, please." -The deaf customer.**

Yuffie smiled at the artistic boy, then gave him a thumbs up before she placed the orders on a clip of the laser string.

The laser string clipped the two orders firmly and began to send them towards the kitchen area. Yuffie told Riku that their food will be ready shortly before she walk off to the next table.

The two were waiting for their food and Riku thought about something interesting.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Hey Sora...

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : What?

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : I heard some rumors that a new girl was coming to our school tomorrow.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** :…...And this concerns me because...

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Some of the guys said that she was kinda hot. And that her rack was a bit small but on the perky side.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Gosh Riku, girls are not just all about ass and tatas y'know.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Did you just say tatas?

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Yes, because saying tities is offensive and inappropriate.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : ….And ladies and gentlemen this is why Sora will never get laid. THE END.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : And ladies and gentlemen this is why Riku is an annoying asshole.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Anyway, I didn't say that about her. I'm just telling you what I heard.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : But most likely if you saw her, you'll say the same thing.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Mmmm...you know me so well.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Known you since kindergarten, regrettably. What's the girl's name anyway?

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Ummm...I'm not sure. I think its Kacey, or Karson, or maybe it was Kait.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : -_- You find out all this stuff about her, but you can even get her name.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : ***Shrugs*** IDK but she's a Junior and she starts our school tomorrow.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Thank you for the irrelevant news.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Anytime pal.

Sora and Riku went back to waiting for their food, staring off to space.

Sora mind wandered to the thought of this new girl. It's been awhile since Destiny Islands High received a new student. Sora didn't expect to be good friends with this person or anything.

This girl would probably be another lazy student who made their grades by copying the smart student's homework and tests.

Or she would be one of the many slutty, Mc Slut Sluts. Who wore their skirts up to their ass for the perverted boys, and made their white dress shirt tight enough to see their, as Sora calls it..."tatas".

Or maybe she made good grades, kept a clean record, and was a pristine, proper lady of society. "Yeah the was probably it." Sora thought.

* * *

"Twenty detentions, ten tardies, four reports of skipping class, eight fights. GPA is a 2.1, and has been enrolled in a juvenile detention center in the past year." Saix called out disappointedly.

Kairi was slumped in the visitors chair, popping her green bubble gum boredly. She stared unphased at the two men, observing her past school records.

Kairi's grandmother sat upwards, mentally sweating because of what the vice principal was probably thinking of her granddaughter. Which was not helping her as he was skeptically looking through the rest of her granddaughter's records.

Principal Xemnas nodded, not showing any particular negative emotion toward what he heard of the infamous Kairi Yoshida. Saix closed the folder and cleared his throat, "Well Miss Yoshida, I don't think your past records are exactly-"

"Miss Yoshida I think you'll be a great addition to our school." Xemnas started. "What!" Saix and Kairi's grandmother said simultaneously. Kairi raised her eyebrows in surprise; after being rejected by four schools, this was a first.

"Mr. Xemnas her grades-"

"Her sport abilities make up for that Mr. Saix. Miss Yoshida was the best on the Radiant Garden soccer team, and practically made her team go to the finals. She would be a great addition to Destiny Islands High." Mr. Xemnas admitted.

Kairi sat up and stared at the tanned man in surprise. "Are you actually serious, I'm eligible to be enrolled here." Kairi asked.

Xemnas nodded, "But of course you will need a tutor to bring your grades up, and will be required to go to mandatory tutorial. But other than that, as long as you behave appropriately and properly then you are welcome with open arms." He said in a polite tone.

Kairi's grandmother gasped in surprise, "Oh thank you so much Mr. Xemnas." After a moment of silence the old woman gave Kairi a stern look.

"Kairi say thank you." She scolded. Kairi popped her gum, "Thanks." She said simply.

The old woman sighed then smiled at the Principal. "Well I am glad that you accepted Kairi. She will be here fresh early in the morning. I cannot thank you enough." She said, expressing her gratitude.

Xemnas smiled, "That's good to hear."

* * *

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : And then you square the 5, so that you can divide 25 by 4 to get 6.2-

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Wait, wait slow down. You take 5x then what now?

Sora sighed. He and Riku were working on Algebra homework for about the past hour and they **(well Riku)** were still on question 7 out of 10 problems.

 _"Almost there, thank goodness."_ Sora thought.

Sora had a pinch of patience left; about thirty more minutes and then he had to go home. He couldn't help Riku all evening. Besides, Sora has homework to do too.

Plus he has an AP Chemistry test that he has to take tomorrow. He needs to study as much as he can so that he can keep his A- average in that difficult class.

But he didn't give up on his friend. So Sora began to type on his computer.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Take your calculator.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Okay.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Now press 5 and press **ALPHA** then press x.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : I got 5x.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Good. Now press the square button, the x^2 button. Then press enter.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : 25x.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Alright. Now take that then do the same thing you did but make the number 4. After that divide the two numbers, MAKE 25X BE FIRST. And you should get 6.25x.

After about ten seconds of button pressing, Riku produced a puzzled face.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Dude I got 625.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : No divide the numbers not the x's.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Oh my bad...HEY I GOT IT!

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Thank God.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Dude you're like a Math guru, you're a genius at this stuff.

Sora chuckled, he appreciates the compliment, but he doesn't really consider himself a Math guru. It was just that this was the easy stuff compared to the material that was actually challenging. But he didn't want to sound like a pretentious, cocky, bastard so he didn't comment on it.

Yuffie came back with a wallet-like book, "Here's y'all bill. And I'll be back in a second."

Sora looked from Yuffie to Riku, raising his eyebrows in expectation. Riku raised his hands in defense, "Calm down, I know I have to pay." He picked up the bill to see that the overall amount was **$48.11**. He pulled out his debit card and stuck it inside the pocket of the bill book.

While they waited, Yuffie came back to slide Riku's card on the machine and gave him his card back. "Thank you for coming to "The Hollow Bastion". Please come back again sometime." She concluded.

Before Yuffie even turned back, a hand grabbed onto her pale skin. She turned back to see Sora hold up a 5 dollar bill with a gracious smile.

Yuffie pointed at herself and Sora nodded, handing her the nice tip. Yuffie gasped then practically tackled the boy with a hug, "OH THANK YOU, THIS WAS THE FIRST TIP I GOTTEN ALL DAY." She squealed as she hung onto his skinny torso.

Sora looked like he was about to die from the lack of oxygen because of Yuffie's bear hug. Attention from other table booths and customers was directed towards the waitress and the dying customer.

Soon the manager noticed where the commotion was and exhaled annoyed. "Yuffie!" Leon called out. Yuffie let Sora go, causing Sora's light blue face to transform back to its pale peachy color.

"Don't do that to a customer. Do you want us to shut down on our first day? Get it together!" Leon warned before he retreated back towards the kitchen.

Yuffie scratched the back of her head, then turned back to the boy's table. "Sorry, that was my boss Leon, hes kind of strict. But he's paying me good so I'll deal." She explained. Sora nodded, he then made a blowing kiss gesture.

Yuffie instantly blushed at his bold gesture. She had her head down, whispering something like "Thank you for coming.", then walked off to the table across the room. Sora chuckled at her flushed state. He wasn't trying to be a flirt or anything.

Its just the sign for saying **"Thank you."** is taking your hand from your mouth and place it down forward.

But funnily it looks like you're blowing a kiss, and Sora love the reactions of some people when he does it. Sora shook his head then turned to Riku who had a dark aura surrounding around him.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Dude what's wrong with you.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : You had money, ALL THIS TIME!

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : You could of asked and I would of paid the whole bill...but you didn't say anything so...

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : You fucking fox...

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Love you, Riku! **:3**

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : I HATE YOU!

* * *

Kairi closed the front door of her new home. She decided since she has some spare time, she might as well check out the town a bit.

Her grandmother was out grocery shopping for dinner tonight and buying some addition furniture to liven up their house. So Kairi was alone in her room until she had got bored and needed some fresh air.

The sunset looked admittedly gorgeous in Kairi's opinion. Kairi started walking with her hands in her jacket pockets, following the clay trail. She observed the small residences with smoke flaring up from the chimneys.

She soon thought about how her first day might go tomorrow. She honestly couldn't care less what the students would think about her. Been there, done that.

All she hopes is that no one will cause her short-fuse temper to flare out and explode.

Besides, her temper was the reason she was transferred to three schools in the past two years. She couldn't afford to get kicked out at her new school. The first reason was because there's practically no other schools that will take her with the kind of record she has.

And second, well, simply because she doesn't want to give her grandmother any more stress than she already has. When she was fourteen, she didn't give her grandmother any considerate thought and sadly it bit her on the ass later on.

But now, the redhead is sixteen and was a bit more mature than she was two years ago. She didn't take shit from no one and does what she want. But she tries to do the best she can, for her grandmother.

Her grandmother is the only family she has left. Even though she's old, she can't lose her, not now at least.

Soon Kairi realized that she was at the beach. She was so deep within her thoughts that she didn't realized.

She looked forward to see a huge piece of land out in the distance. Trees were flowing gracefully from the island, causing Kari to have an urge to check it out. A strong feeling suddenly came over her, like something was gonna happen to her, whether it was good or bad.

A feeling of anticipation, excited nervousness, and curious wonder all welled up within the girl's heart. She couldn't shake the enormous feeling, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"Mr. Xemnas, do you honestly think that girl will be an appropriate asset to our school?" Saix said bitterly.

Xemnas turned to Saix, "Mr. Saix...you need look at things from the outside. That child has something about her that wonders me about her. Despite her academics, she's a really good athlete. " Xemnas explained. Saix didn't say anything back.

"She could take our soccer team to the championship, that has not happened in the past five years. All she needs is a private tutor and required tutorials to help boost her grade up." He continued.

"But what about her behavior?" Saix challenged.

The muscular principal chuckled as he sat up from his desk, "Oh come on Saix, do you honestly think that any other school will accept her with the kind of record she has? She'll have to behave properly in order to stay at Destiny Islands High. This school is her only way out."

Saix nodded, understanding his point. Xemnas sat up from his cushy chair, and began to walk out his office. "Now I want you to start looking at some of our students files, to see who would be best to privately tutor Miss Yoshida." He ordered.

Saix sighed, "I'll get right on it."

As Xemnas left, Saix walked toward his office, and pulled out the file of students with high GPAs. As he observed the different names, nothing but disapproval came to his mind.

"Selphie Tilmitt. 3.4 GPA, head cheerleader, but no-"

"Zexion Amachi. 3.5 GPA, on the Literature team...no he's a weirdo..."

"Olette Aoki. 3.6 GPA, head of the Humanities Club. But she's a pushover..."

"Demyx Kimoto. 2.3 GPA, member of the football team, whaaa. What is his file doing here..."

Saix lightly groaned, there has to be somebody that can help out this girl.

Soon the strong wind from the open window flew throughout the office. The different student files flew through the office, making Saix close the window. About ten files were scattered on the floor. Saix exhaled in frustration and walked over to pick up the fallen files.

But something caught his eye. He bent down to observe the student file that had caught his interest. "3.8 GPA, takes nothing but AP and Honors classes, Valedictorian of the Junior class." Saix smiled in satisfaction.

"Maybe this student is the person I've been looking for." Saix said.

* * *

 **And that's all I have for this long chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you did please favorite, follow, and spread the word of this story!**

 **Also I few things...The Hollow Bastion, the restaurant is designed like it was in KH1, so just to clear the confusion. Also how many people got that Dora reference though! Dora is my childhood even though she didn't teach me no espanol...**

 **I see you guys later and have a awesome weekend.**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Sweet mercy is nobility's true badge."-William Shakespeare.**

 **-NQ**


	3. The new girl

**Enjoy creampuffs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Kairi finally manage to tie the blue, plaid tie that was wrapped around her collar. She straightened out her plaid, blue skirt and pulled up her navy blue socks. She made sure all of her stuff was in her coffee-colored bag that she bought yesterday. She slipped on her black buckle shoes and check herself out in her room mirror.

The tired girl wrinkled her nose at her private school attire. "I look like a goody two shoes, rich girl." She commented to herself. Kairi used her free hand to fix some of the out of place strains of her red hair until she was satisfied with her look.

She sighed as walked towards her door to leave her room. Kairi's grandmother was sitting on the sofa, quietly reading a book. The old woman looked up at her granddaughter with her reading glasses on. "Oh Kairi you look so adorable!" Her grandmother gushed.

Kairi smiled a bit and began heading towards the front door. "Thanks. I'll see you later grandma."

"But Kairi you need to eat breakfast..." The old woman called out. "I'll just eat breakfast at school. I'm sure they'll feed me." She said as she closed the door.

"Well, have a wonderful first day." She said before the door fully closed. Kairi's grandmother exhaled and smiled.

Even though she's joyful that her granddaughter is going to her new school, she hopes Kairi doesn't do anything ridiculous to ruin her chances. She prays that she makes at least one friend on her first day.

Thankfully Kairi remembered the trail she had to take to get to school. As she walked, other kids around her age were walking from different directions wearing the same uniform. Kairi started observing the different faces until she fixed her eyes upon a boy and a girl walking together.

The boy was wearing blue colored pants with a white dress shirt and a blue plaid tie. "That must be the guy's uniform." Kairi thought.

He had golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was smiling softly towards a girl who was giggling at what the boy said.

The girl had light blond hair that went down to her collarbone. She had deep blue eyes as well and was a bit on the short side but was in a cute way.

"She's really pretty." Kairi commented. She watched as the two sophomores were walking towards the direction Kairi was.

The morning heat from the rising sunrise made Kairi fan herself with her hand. "Damn it's hot outside." She stopped walking and rolled up her sleeves for a second, feeling a bit better.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Kairi was standing in front of the o' so great Destiny Islands High.

Sea of students were flooding in the main entrance, while others were outside chatting away. Kairi took a deep breath and walked along with the sea of students. She soon noticed eyes focused on her; whispering and giggles were heard in her surroundings.

But Kairi didn't dwell on it and continued walking towards the cafeteria, ignoring the judgemental eyeballs. As she entered the cafeteria, many students were grouped up eating and talking. Kairi went through the line and got what was available to her interest.

She grabbed a container of cereal with a carton of milk; and grabbed a carton of orange juice and piece a toast. After she paid for her food she look towards the different tables of students. Kairi immediately paid attention to the empty table and decided to sit there by herself.

It wasn't that Kairi was a loner or anything, it was just that she didn't feel like "making friends" on her first day. Also the fact that she thought people were annoying so that too.

Kairi picked up her toast and took a bite; finding distaste in the staleness and the soaked butter.

"This is the life." Kairi thought sarcastically.

* * *

Riku was sitting with his buddies, talking about what teenage boys would talk about 80% of their time.

 _Girls._

"You talking Selphie to prom?" Riku asked. Tidus scratched the back of his head then sighed, "I don't know man, she's so picky of what she wants to wear. We don't even hangout that much anymore, all she does is take me dress shopping and damn it's annoying." He complained.

"Well prom season is approaching, the girls are gonna act like that yah." Wakka said. "What about you Riku, who are you going with?" Demyx asked.

Riku shrugged causing the whole table of jocks to look at him with total surprise. "The girl-drooling Riku doesn't have a date to prom, now that's interesting!" Zack noted.

Riku sighed, "I don't want to take just any girl, I want to take someone who actually wants to go with me, not just because of my looks."

"Ah the heartbreaker Riku is growing up. It was only yesterday when he was a tiny freshman flirting with every girl in class." Tidus reminisced in a mom-like voice. This caused the table of boys to howl in laughter.

Riku rolled his eyes and smirked, until someone caught his eye. The boys laughter soon died down, and paid attention at Riku.

"Hehe Riku what ya star-…...woah!" Zack eyes widen along with Riku's. A red-headed girl was sitting alone, eating her toast boredly. Her face looked soft, and was porcelain like a doll. Her ocean eyes motioned over the edible school breakfast, eyeing what she wanted to eat next.

"Who the hell is that..." Zack admired. "That's the new girl, Kairi. She's a cutie isn't she." Tidus answered.

"That's her...?" Riku gawked. Tidus told him yesterday that she was cute, but now that Riku was getting a first look at the red-head.

Cute was an understatement.

Riku didn't say anything but sat up and walked towards her lonely table. The boys were stunned by this, but cheered their boy on.

Kairi was about to pour her cartoned milk into her Star Flakes until she felt a presence in front of her. She forwarded her eyes to meet a pair of gazing turquoise. Kairi looked right and left then back at the boy sitting in front of her.

"Umm can I help you?" Kairi weirdly greeted. Riku wanted to say something, but was too taken back by her face. This caused her eyebrow to raise, "Do you have a speaking problem or something?" Kairi continued.

Riku snapped out of his gaze. He had to get it together, he was looking like a total loser right now. "I-uh just think you look very pretty and wondered why a beauty like you is sitting all by yourself." Riku charmed.

Kairi scrunched her nose at his pretty boy charm. Twenty minutes of her first day and she already has some dog sniffing her ass.

"Oh basically what you're saying is that society made this unspoken rule that seemingly pretty girls have to sit with a bunch of other seemingly pretty girls. Is me sitting alone a crime? Am I wrong just because I don't have minions of fake bitches who have nothing else better to do with their life." Kairi snapped.

Riku was about to defend himself until Kairi put down her plastic spoon in her damp cereal.

"And why are you even here? Did your brainless jocks for friends made a bet with you to see who can get in the new girls skirt first."

"No that's not-"

"Well if it isn't then leave me the hell alone." she barked.

Riku was speechless; no girl, and he means **NO GIRL** ever spoke to him like that. Riku sat up and left, saying nothing more to the irritated girl as she ate her cereal alone.

The boys were laughing at Riku until he walked past and ignored them. The jocks stared at him with confusion, causing them to wonder what when down.

* * *

Sora was walking to school while tying his blue, plaid tie. He was walking in a fast pace but not going as far as running. He was rushing a bit this morning since he woke up a little late. Even though school didn't start until 8:30 A.M. and was currently 7:39 A.M. at that moment.

But Sora didn't want to be late for homeroom, and he needed to deliver Roxas his soccer shoes since he left really early to school for some unknown reason.

Sora finally managed to get his tie in its proper place and continued to walk quickly so he can make it to school before 7:50.

After about 12 minutes Sora arrived to school and walked past the students walking outside. He went through the crowding students towards his homeroom. Mr. Lea was eating sea salt ice cream before he noticed Sora coming in.

"Ah Bonjour Sora!" Lea greeted by waving his hands. Sora smiled and waved back, taking his everyday seat. A few students were seated in their seats as well, doing homework, catching up in their zzz's, etc.

Sora took out his Chemistry book and turned to the pages his sticky notes were located. He observed the diagrams a bit more closely since he fell asleep on that section last night.

Eventually the homeroom bell rung, but of course Sora didn't noticed, because yeah...

Lea, the French teacher, sighed as he was half-way finished with his tasty ice cream. He wanted to finish his ice cream but due to school rules; teachers are not allowed to eat during school hours until lunch time.

Now Mr. Lea doesn't care about these rules, but unfortunately he had gotten in trouble by Vice Principal Saix countless of times. So he had to be good unless he was gonna get let off the leash. Lea quietly groaned as he throwed away the rest of his delicious ice cream.

He doesn't get paid enough for this.

Sora noticed Riku walking in so he waved towards his best friend in a goofy motion. Riku rudely ignored him as he slumped in his chair with a grumpy face. Sora placed his wave down awkwardly and observed his friend.

Whenever Riku was upset his body sit up in a tense and sit in an uncomfortable position. He also gets extremely silent and just stares off to space.

Sora wore a concerned expression and tapped on Riku's shoulder to get his attention. Sora made a frown face and shrugged his shoulders. Once again Sora would easily sign this to Riku, but Riku does not understand so he had to try a different method.

 **"What's wrong?"** Sora motioned to him. Riku motioned a computer, telling Sora to take out his computer. Riku quickly sent Sora a chat as Sora logged in his account.

Sora eyes read the message it as more kids were entering.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : New girl pissed me off.

Sora gasped then quickly typed the computer keys.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : You met her! Well what's she like?

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : A total bitch.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : …...You probably said something stupid to her. Didn't you?

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : No dude, I just told her she was pretty and she gives me a full blown speech on how you shouldn't judge when a girl be sitting alone. She didn't even give me a chance to speak!

Sora was chuckling loudly causing for Riku to shoot daggers towards him.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : What the hell is so funny!?

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : This is the first time you got rejected by a chic. This is comedy gold what I'm finding out. HAHAHA!

Sora was turning red with uncontrollable laughter as Riku shot him a birdie.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Aw cheer up Riku, she's probably just tense that's all. She's most likely was taken back that someone talked to her this quick on her first day.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Yeah, maybe I came onto her a little too strong.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Give her about a couple days and try to talk to her again. I'm sure she'll apologize.

 **Riku_is_sexy33** : Yeah you're right. Thanks Sora.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Anytime man.

After the late bell rung and the morning announcements were made, the first period bell rung. Flooding the long hallways of Destiny Islands High with students.

* * *

 _ **-First Period-**_

Kairi looked at her schedule and saw that her first period was Chemistry. "Great..." Kairi sighed. Science was not Kairi's cup of tea.

The schedule said that it was located in Room 442. When she got there, a bunch of students were chatting and beginning to take their seats. A man with long blonde hair, and green eyes noticed Kairi and raised his eyebrows.

"You must be the new student, am I correct." The teacher said in a know it all voice. "If this is the Chemistry class then yes." Kairi answered.

"Oh welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mr. Vexen, and your is.." He asked. "Kairi." She replied simply.

"Oh well class, this is Kairi Yoshida. She's a new student so do not overwhelm her please." The class observed the new student. The girls gave her mug looks and the boys looked her up & down, liking what they're seeing.

"Kairi you can take a seat next to...Zack Fair over there in the back." Kairi turned to see Zack wiggling his eyebrows at her. Kairi didn't respond and walked past the seated students, feeling unspoken judgment being brought upon her. She took her seat and brought out her notebook.

The raven-haired boy put his arm out towards Kairi, catching her attention. "Hello beautiful, my name is Zack. Nice to know that we'll be seating neighbors." The charming boy greeted. Kairi didn't respond and just looked at him from the corner from her eye.

"Shy I see. Well I saw what happen with you and my boy Riku. I gotta say you must be something to turn Riku down." Zack said.

"Ok first of all, I'm not shy, you're simply just annoying. Second, that silver hedgehog needs a wake up call, because he has a cocky stick up his ass that needs to be pulled." Kairi explained.

Zack chuckled causing Kairi to snarl at him. "Ohh~ you're feisty." He dreamily stared at her. A vein popped in her forehead, "If you speak to me one more time-"

"Miss Yoshida I certainly hope that you do not want a detention on your first day. Cut the chatter!" Kairi was about to protest but severed her tongue before she said something she might regret.

"Now class who knows how does a solute reaction in a solution?" Dr. Vexen asked. The whole class didn't utter a word, everyone look towards each other to see who will speak but no one spoke a word.

Kairi raised her eyebrows, she doesn't like awkward class silences but she sure as hell didn't know the answer so she ignored it.

Vexen's face transformed into a expression of disappointment. "So I take it that no one has read last night. Class you need to start behaving like true young adults and stop waiting for things to come to you. My AP class gets twice as much reading and homework as you and y'all can't even read ONE section."

"He's the type that cares more of his smart students, oh boy." Kairi thought.

"Ah my sweet little AP students, they do everything I say and never fail to amaze me with their outstanding test scores." He creepily gushed.

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Like one of my students, despite his disability he's one of my best students. So if he can do that with his condition I know you lazy bones can." He scolded.

After Vexen's lecture he re-explained the Chemistry lesson. Halfway of class Kairi almost fell asleep but used all of her strength to stay up and try to pay attention. Even though time felt like time was like slug the second period eventually rung.

"Read section 3 and STUDY for your test next Tuesday. Have a nice day." Vexen called out.

Kairi sat up and left the classroom quickly before that Zack guy would try to speak to her again. She looked down at her schedule to see that her next class was literature and the teacher was Mr...Luxord. Weird name.

Chemistry was boring, the boys here are annoying as fuck, and the school food sucks ass.

So far from Kairi's experience, Kairi rates this day...

 _2 out of 10._

* * *

 _ **-Third Period-**_

"Okay class, since I have nothing to teach today...we're gonna make...FRENCH MACARONS" Mr. Lea exclaimed. Sora eyed the cooking materials on his desk. He looked next to Riku who was about to drool a river from all the sweet aromas.

Soul exhaled in relief. He knew that he was gonna go through that Chemistry test with flying colors. Since he didn't have any other test in his classes, he can just sit back, relax, and make macarons. He felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned to a powder of sugar in his vision.

Sora's sugary face made Riku laugh as Sora gave him a "Really?" facial expression. As Riku was chuckling, Sora saw the perfect opportunity to stuff the almond meal deep into his mouth.

Riku coughed and hacked from thick brownish powder as it was Sora's turn to laugh hysterically. "Hey, Sora and Riku!" Lea snapped. Sora saw that his name was called and Riku looked up, wiping the spit from his mouth.

"This is not a food fight, cut it!" He scolded. As Lea went back to his instructions to the class, Sora peeked at Riku and sneakily threw some salt towards him.

Riku smirked and put whipped cream across his cheek. Sora jerked away from Riku, wondering what the fuck was on him. Sora touched his cheek lightly to see that cream was on his face. He looked at Riku who was making an fake appalled face towards the innocent Sora.

Sora was confused until he noticed what Riku was finally thinking about in that filthy gutter of his.

Riku was teasing that the cream looked like...yeah Sora's not even gonna say it. Riku quickly passed him a note which Sora read with the cream still on his cheek.

 _ **Damn Sora I know Selphie is cute but you don't have to go all "explosive" about her ;)**_

Sora quickly crumbled the paper before Selphie could see as she was standing next to him from his left. Selphie Tilmitt, one of the most popular girls of Destiny Islands High.

She was head cheerleader, made very good grades, and was Homecoming Queen and nine times out of ten planning to be Prom Queen too.

Sora quickly blushed at the thought of the brunette.

While Sora was distracted Riku grabbed some of more cream and flicked it towards Sora. But due to Sora's fast reflexes he ducked out of the way. Which was unfortunate because the flinging cream landed on the porcelain skin of the green-eyed beauty.

Sora jaw dropped of what had happened. Selphie felt the cloudy goo on her cheek and looked at Sora. Sora quickly waved his hands in an apologetic way, mortified of how Selphie might react.

Selphie smiled at the boy and lifted her hands to say that is wasn't Sora's fault. But Selphie's kind face transformed into a mean one as she looked towards Riku.

"Riku! Why do you have to be annoying." Selphie said. Riku raised his hands in defense and pointed towards Sora, "It was Sora not me!" Riku lied receiving a mean face from Sora.

Selphie rolled her eyes at him, "Oh please, Sora is too sweet to do something like that." Selphie complimented while touching Sora's shoulder.

Sora was standing in an awkward position trying to hide his blush. He didn't know how to react to a cheerleader making physical contact with him.

Selphie cupped some vanilla abstract and flinged it towards Riku. But due to Selphie's bad angle coordination, hit Demyx insead. The liquid soaked in his hair and dripped through his face.

Demyx soon noticed the brown liquid and turned around pissed. "What the hell Selphie, do you know how long it takes to get this hair to perfection?" Demyx yelled. He grabbed an egg and flung it to Selphie's hair, causing her to gasp.

"Do you know how long it took for ME to do my hair this morning?" Selphie threw something at Demyx, but it hit Zack. Then Zack threw something towards Selphie, hitting Riku. Then Riku threw something at Zack hitting another student.

And eventually a whole Macaron ingredient fight broke out.

This messy break out lasted for about 3 minutes and 20 seconds before a "HEEYYYYY!" from Mr. Lea was called out.

The room was silent, different ingredients originally meant for the macarons were all over the classroom now. The floors and tables were covered with eggs, abstract, and sugar crystals.

Thankfully Sora wore an apron so his uniform didn't get too messy but his face, well that was different. His face looked like he was frosty the snowman, sugar was stuck all over his face.

He also felt something liquid in his hair. He picked out yellow yolk that was dripping slowly throughout his brunette locks.

Who knew that two friends playing around would turn out like this.

To say Mr. Lea was upset was an understatement. He was fuming.

And what made it so scary was that he was so pissed that he wasn't even speaking.

Soon the intercom was called in the classroom for Sora to report to the vice principals office. But since Sora didn't knew, Riku tapped him and pointed towards the intercom.

"Sora Haruta report to my office please. I repeat Sora report to my office." Mr. Saix voice called out. Lea pointed towards Sora catching his attention.

"Your needed in the vice principals office." Lea wrote on the board to him. Sora nodded with furrowed eyebrows and walked through the messy classroom out to the hallway.

Sora walked through the quiet hallways that were filled with the different voices of teachers lectures.

He hopes he isn't in trouble for anything. He rarely gets called in the vice principals office since Mr. Saix was known as the disciplinary for the bad students.

Sora walked through the main office to stop in front of the vice principal's room. He opened the door slowly as Mr. Saix was writing something down. Sora knocked on the door to get his attention. Saix lifted his eyebrow at Sora's sugary face and slightly messy uniform but motioned him to come in.

Sora closed the door behind him and greeted him by waving respectfully. Sora sat down in the dull red chair and waited as Mr. Saix was writing something on a big notepad.

Saix gave Sora the notepad along with his pen.

 _ **Hello Sora, I'm glad to have you here, and do not worry you are not in trouble. I just wanted to discuss something with you.**_ _ **-Mr. Saix**_

Sora mentally sighed with relief, he actually thought for a moment that he had done something wrong. Even though Sora knew he didn't initially did anything wrong.

Sora quickly wrote back and handed the notepad back to Saix. _**Oh that's good. Well what do you to discuss about?- Sora**_

 _ **Well I was looking through some files yesterday and yours particularly caught my interest. -Mr. Saix**_

 _ **What do you mean?-Sora**_

 **I'm sure someone told you already but there is a new student that started her first day today.- Mr. Saix**

Sora furrowed his eyebrows as he read his message. "The new girl, what do I have to do with her?" Sora thought.

 **Yes I know of her, but what do she have to do with me?-Sora**

 **If you have the time then I would like you to tutor her because her grades are...not so sufficient.- Mr. Saix**

Sora eyes widened. Him...tutor the new student.

He doesn't even know who she is or what kind of person she is. Sora helps out a lot of people: his brother, Riku, his classmates, his clubmates, his teammates.

But never has Sora tutored someone on a daily basis.

 _ **Uhh sure I guess, but I never tutored someone before...-Sora**_

 _ **I know Sora, but you shouldn't worry. I just need you to help her understand her subjects and make sure she's studying efficiently.-Mr. Saix**_

 _ **Sure thing. What's her name?-Sora**_

 _ **Her name is Kairi Yoshida, she's a redhead with blue eyes. I'll tell her to meet you in the library so there wont be confusion.-Mr. Saix**_

 _ **Ok, is that all I need to know?-Sora**_

 _ **Yes, thank you. And if Kairi says anything unnecessary or offends you in any way, do not hesitate to let me know. Understood? -Mr. Saix**_

 _ **Yes sir, I understand.-Sora**_

 _ **Alright, you are dismissed. Also please clean your face. -Mr. Saix**_

After reading that, Sora left his office and walked towards the bathroom to clean the sweet particles off his face completely. As he was walking up the stairs to the second floor the bell rung causing Sora to walk faster towards French class.

When he got there, the room was clean **(almost)** again as a few students were placing the ingredients back in the cabinet. Mr. Lea wasn't in the classroom so Sora quickly grabbed his things and headed to Algebra class, smelling like macarons.

* * *

 ** _-Fourth Period-_**

Kairi walked to the front door of Mr. Saix office, she was suppose to go to French class for her fourth period, but she guess that class had to wait. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in."

Kairi walked inside, taking the same seat she took yesterday. Saix faced her with the same serious expression on his face. "Hello Kairi, how is your first day going?" He began.

Kairi nodded, "It's alright I guess."

"Good. Well I'll cut right to the chase. I found you a tutor and he's willing to help you with all of your subjects if needed." He explained.

"Oh okay." Kairi simply responded. "He'll meet you in the library right after school. His name is Sora Haruta. That is all." Saix said.

Kairi made a salute gesture and grabbed her brown bag as she sat up. Just before she was at the door Saix said one last thing that caught her attention for the first time today.

"Take heed to the fact that your tutor is deaf." He announced.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hoped you enjoyed. Thank you awesome peeps for the love and support, I greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry this is posted on Saturday b/c I try to post on Fridays only but this chapter took so long to edit.**

 **But anyway favorite, follow, show this story some good ol' loving! Have a nice rest of your weekend.**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Problems are not stop signs, they are guidelines." Robert H. Schuller.**

 **-NQ**


	4. The deaf tutor

**Enjoy my little sugar-crystals! I'm also sorry for the obvious grammar mistakes from the last chapter, i'll be ultra careful next time...:(**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"He's deaf?" Kairi asked staggered. Saix nodded in confirmation, "Yes and if I hear that you have said something to him that is offensive in any way, there will be consequences."

Kairi stayed silent.

"Are we clear Kairi?" Saix asked in a rigid tone.

Kairi opened the door and began walking towards her next class.

"Crystal." She answered.

* * *

Sora sighed off exhaustion as he walked out of his Algebra class. He had done so much today in the last four periods. He'd taken an Chemistry test, had started a macaron food fight, and took an unexpected Algebra test. And not only that, but Sora still has to finish his art project and take his History quiz.

Its days like this that makes Sora want to go home and take a nap on his comfy baby blue bed. But sadly he can't even leave when school ends because he had to tutor this Kairi chic for an hour and a half.

As Sora was thinking in his thoughts, the late fourth period bell rung making the branic run like lightning to his art class.

Sora walked into Mr. Marluxia's class as the students were taking out their art supplies and checking out their drawings and paintings. Sora waved at Mr. Marluxia as the pink-haired man sat in his chair holding up a peace sign towards Sora.

Marluxia put his toy pipe down then flipped his soft hair out of his face. Sora somehow saw a glimmering beam coming from his pearly white smirk.

Mr. Marluxia is Sora's favorite teacher. He was so cool and laid back unlike the uptight teachers here. Students were more drawn to him due to the fact that he was in his late twenties and one of the youngest teachers here.

He is also an impressive artist, who makes various types of art on his down time. He goes to various art shows and meet with different of kinds of artist & painters on the weekends. Sora also learned that Mr. Marluxia had won artist of the year when he was eighteen for his eerie painting that conveyed a powerful message.

Sora never seen it before, but would like to check it out one day if Marluxia mind bringing it in.

"Ok class this is the last day to finish your love projects. We will present them on Monday then discuss something coming up next month." He explained.

Sora examined his love drawing to see what finishing touches he had to make.

Sora's piece was called, _**Falling in Love.**_

His drawing consisted of a long-haired girl with a gun in her hand. The girl was shooting the gun towards a male wearing a beanie hat. But instead of a bullet coming out, it was a group roses and rose petals. The guy was in a falling back position and his heart was emitting gas with roses mixing within it.

The message of the drawing is that the girl was touching the boy's heart causing him to fall deeply in love with her. But Sora wanted to portray it in a metaphorical way; that's just how he rolls as an artist.

As Sora put the finishing installments to his piece, Marluxia walked by him and watched him until he caught Sora's attention. Marluxia knew sign language due to his close friend being deaf during his college days so it worked to Sora's benefit.

" **Sora your piece is so powerful and captivating." Marluxia signed to him.**

 **"Thanks, I didn't want it to be cliché were she touches his heart or something. I wanted it to have a sense of edginess to it." Sora signed back.**

 **"That's what I like about you kid, you're quiet but have your wild side." Marluxia signed.**

 **"I appreciate it sir. Thank you." He signed back.**

Marluxia signed him a **"You're welcome."** then went back to his desk to tell the class that they had fifteen more minutes left to finish their love-based creations. Sora swift off the shavings off of his paper and held it up to see if he wanted to put anything else.

After putting just a few more details to his piece, Sora was well pleased with how it turned out. He's wasn't worried about Mr. Marluxia getting the "big picture" because he already said he liked the meaning behind it.

Sora is worried of how his classmates would interpret it.

Its not painfully confusing of noticing the message, it's just that Sora doesn't want to hear the "Oh your promoting violence!" crap that he knows he will most likely get. Even though Sora knows it's just them being jealous assholes but he didn't feel like the obnoxious criticism.

Soon the bell for lunch rung, Sora placed his drawing on the front table labeled **"LOVE DRAWINGS"**. "Have a spectacular day my little flower petals!" Marluxia said as he put his toy pipe back into his mouth.

Sora chuckled at the weird teacher as he walked towards the Biology 2 class. Roxas walked out slowly until he flinched back when he saw his brother at the doorway.

 **"You scared me." Roxas signed.**

 **"Of course I did you scaredy cat." Sora teased.**

 **"Whatever. Anyway, you ready to go?" Roxas signed.**

 **"Yeah the beast has been grumbling all day." Roxas signed.**

 **"Umm too much information..." Sora signed.**

 **"Hey, when you know your not eating lame school lunch, your stomach jumps for joy once in a while." Roxas signed.**

 **"We're going to Three Ducks by the way." Sora signed.**

 **"Woah, woah who said you get to pick where we eat lunch at?" Roxas signed.**

 **"Umm first because I'm paying and second because I'm craving their Huey burgers, I gotta have one ASAP." Sora signed.**

 **"The second reason is stupid." Roxas signed.**

 **"Fine, the second reason is because I'm older and more awesome..." Sora stuck his tongue out as he ran off.**

 **"THAT'S A STUPIDER REASON!"Roxas signed angerily.**

The boys walked into the small diner that was right across from the school. A few people were seated into booths, eating and chatting. Sora and Roxas walked up to the green clothed duck named Louie who was counting his tips for the morning.

"Hiya Roxas and Sora! What would you like?" Louie greeted. "Ummm I want the Ice Cream Beat please." Roxas ordered.

Louie wrote that down, "Okay and what would Sora like?"

"He'll get one of y'alls Huey burgers with some lemonade." He answers for Sora. Louie wrote down Sora's order then tore off the sheet of paper,"Alrighty that'll be 23 munny please."

Roxas signed to Sora how much to pay, making him pull out his wallet and pay with 25 munny. Louie put the required amount in the cash register and gave Sora his cash back.

"Your food will be ready shortly." Louie told them. Roxas and Sora went to take a seat in one of the empty booths as Louie call out the order to his brothers.

As their food was being made, Roxas pulled out his computer as Sora did the same.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : How was your day so far.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : Pretty slow and tiring, but it was okay.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : I feel ya bro.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : Hey, are you going straight home after school?

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Nah, I have to tutor the new girl for an hour and a half.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : WAIT, YOU MEAN THE NEW GIRL KAIRI! **:O**

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Yes. Why did you all caps me and give me a shocked face?

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : That's the girl that's joining the girls soccer team today.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Roxas why does this have to do with you. You're on the BOYS soccer team.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : It doesn't matter what type of team she's on. She's still on the Destiny Islands soccer team so it concerns me to the fullest.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : What's so compelling about her? **-_-**

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : There you go again saying words I don't understand. Can you just say something like a normal human being?

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Sigh and people wonder why I call my brother a complete ignoramus.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : WHAT DOES IGNORANASORE MEAN!

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : I means...nevermind. I basically asked what's oh so cool about her.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : People keep saying that she's this ultra talented soccer player and came from the Radiant Garden soccer team.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : I see. Didn't Radiant Garden go to the championship last year.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : Almost. They lost at the pre-championship game against Traverse Town.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Oh that's too bad. **(Sora didn't know how properly to react to that.)**

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : Yeah, but the coach is excited to meet her.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Well that's good. I hope you guys win the championship this year.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : Yeah me too. Do you know how legendary that'll be. Destiny Islands High haven't won championship in the past six years.

Dewey Duck came by and placed down the boy's orders. "One Ice Cream Beat for Roxas, and one of Huey's juicy fat burgers with a lemonade for Sora."

Roxas licked his lips from the creamy treat in front of him, "Thanks Dewey." Sora made a "thank you" sign as he sticked a straw in his tall glass of lemonade.

"It ain't no problem. Just call me if ya' need me." Dewey said as he walked off to the kitchen.

Sora's stomach growled as he eyed the steaming perfection. Sora remembers when he was fourteen when he had a Huey burger for the first time. All Sora perfectly remembers from the memory was the pure bliss he felt when he took his first bite.

Sora lifted the hot burger and took a big bite, his mouth savored the various flavors that invaded his tastebuds.

Sora closed his eyes from fulfillment.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : My life is complete.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : You really make those burgers overrated.

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Well how about you try to make a burger that thrice as good as Huey's.

 **Roxas-likes-nachos** : Um thrice is not a word...

 **Sora Sora the Explora** : Yes it is. Go check, its in the dictionary. SO HA!

 **Roxas-like-nachos** : Whatever, nerd.

The two brothers continued conversing and eating their meals until it was six minutes until the bell rung. When the boys finished, they walked to school and went their separate ways when the sixth period bell rung.

* * *

After two periods later the last bell rung indicating that the school day was over. Kairi walked out of her Health class and sighed as the students walked passed her. "What a day..." Kairi said to herself.

Kairi was about to head to the soccer field until she realized something.

She had a tutor session with someone at the library. Kairi mentally groaned, she really felt drained out from all of her classes, she didn't feel like doing any more work.

But Kairi had to bring her grade up to stay in this school, so she sucked it up and turned around towards the school library.

Sora was waiting patiently for the new girl as he sat alone in the library. He looked at the clock to see that it 3:08. He knew she wouldn't be here on the dot but he hoped she didn't at least forget or ditched.

Sora soon started to shift uncomfortably in his chair as he tightened his legs together. The more he waited, the more his bladder was signaling to him to use the bathroom.

The boy groaned, he needed to pee but he didn't want the new girl to show up when he wasn't here. "I knew I shouldn't have order two glasses of lemonade." Sora scolded himself.

When the clock struck 3:10 Sora couldn't hold it any longer and ran towards the library doors. Which was not a good idea because he bumped into someone causing their books to fall.

Sora looked forward to see a red-head with blue eyes, staring at him with an irritated expression. Sora wanted to help her but he had to go, before his gym shorts was gonna change from black to yellow.

"So your just gonna knock down my books and not help me out." Kairi said as she picked up her textbooks. Sora didn't really pay attention to her speech so he didn't understand what she said.

Sora tapped his ear really quickly and shook his head. Kairi was confused by this, "Why are all the guys here such jerks. DO. YOU. NOT. KNOW. COMMON. SENSE!" Kairi yelled. Sora hold his hands up in an apologetic way and quickly ran out the library.

The librarian, Merlin, came up to Kairi with a fixed expression. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kairi sat up with all of her books in her hand, "That douche bag bumped into me, caused my books to fall, and didn't even help me pick it up." Kairi complained.

"Who was the student?" Merlin asked.

"I'm new, so I don't know his name. But he was some spikey haired brunette with blue eyes. He also had some device thingy on his ear. He seemed like he didn't know what I was talking about and didn't know common sense." Kairi described. Merlin chuckled causing Kairi to raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Kairi asked.

"The boy you're talking about is Sora Haruta. He's deaf so that's most likely why he didn't understand you." Merlin explained.

Kairi's cheeks turned a shade of red from embarrassment. "That guy was your tutor you heartless bitch!" her mental self screamed at her.

Kairi face palmed herself; she truly is an idiot.

* * *

 **And that is it for this major chapppiieee. YAY I FINALLY GOT SORA & KAIRI TO MEET! Next chapter is gonna be mad awkward between them so prepare yourself my sugar crystals...**

 **Anywho please fav, follow, spread the story. Thank you guys for the growing support and I hope you have an awesome weekend! Bye bye for now!**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Even a smile is a good deed."-Shari Arison**

 **-NQ**


	5. The awkward tutoring session

**Enjoy nuggetfluffs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kairi was waiting for Sora as she sat down with flushed cheeks from embarrassment. The school library was peacefully quiet; a few other students were studying or doing their homework. The school librarian, Merlin, was reading a big book at the front desk. Kairi had already laid down her books and took out her pencil and paper.

She was dreading interacting with her tutor after...her outburst.

"He probably doesn't even what to tutor me anymore." She thought permissively. Thankfully though the girl was wrong when she saw the boy walk back in the library, walking towards her direction.

Kairi quickly avoided his eyes and stared down at her poorly written notes. Her thoughts went to a cynical state of mind.

 _He thinks I'm a cold-hearted bitch._

 _He probably can't stand my guts._

 _He-_

"A-Are you Kairi?" A soft but deep voice lisped out.

Kairi forwarded her eyes to meet with his. Sora kindly smiled at her as Kairi slowly nodded in confirmation.

Sora took his seat next to her and wrote something on her notebook paper. After Sora slid it towards her, her eyes read the beautifully written message.

 _ **I'm sorry for bumping into you and not helping you. I just had to really use the bathroom.**_ _-Sora_

This made Kairi smile a bit, "So he wasn't trying to be a jerk..." She thought. Kairi grabbed her green sparkly pencil and replied back to him.

 _ **It's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know you were deaf, my bad for yelling at you.**_ _-Kairi_

Sora chuckled at Kairi, causing her to deepen the crimson of her cheeks from more embarrassment. Sora tapped her shoulder to get her attention then did the sign for " **You're forgiven."**

Kairi was confused so she wrote back to him.

 _ **Um I don't know sign language, so what does that mean.**_ _-Kairi_

 _ **I know you don't know. It just my instinct to sign to people "I forgive them" if they didn't know I was deaf. You don't have to apologize, it's not everyday you get a tutor whose lacking in the ear department, hehe.**_ _-Sora_

Kairi wanted to laugh at his last sentence, but didn't know if she'll offend him if she did. Why was he so comical about his chronic disability.

 ** _I_** _ **f you don't mind me asking, I wanna know why you're so happy go lucky with your condition. Not saying it's good to be depressed but you don't seemed phased at all with your deafness.**_ _-Kairi_

Sora smiled at her comment, she wasn't the only one who noticed and was curious about this. Which is probably due to the stereotypical assumption that all disabled people are supposed to hate life and be bitterly depressed.

But Sora didn't feel that way, so he wrote her his honest opinion.

 _ **I've been deaf for eight years. At first I was a bit sad that my hearing was taken away from me, but over the years I just simply became accustomed to it. You can't be depressed forever just because one of your senses can no longer function. You just gotta live your life to the best of your ability and keep your heads out of the rain clouds. It sounds cheesy but that's what I believe, so there you go.**_ _-Sora_

As Kairi finished reading his passage she felt something she hasn't felt for someone in a long time...

 _Respect._

She didn't really give it to many people besides her grandma. But this guy literally still lives his life being jovial, even with his condition. Kairi wrote back to Sora as he was taking his materials out.

 _ **Huh so you're not such a jerk wad after all.**_ _-Kairi_

Sora was amused by that so he drew her a face with a tongue sticking out.

 **:P** -Sora

Kairi raised her eyebrows at his childishness but slightly smirked. "This kid is not so bad."

* * *

 _ **Okay so now that we have all the information from the problem, what do you do next?**_ _-Sora_

Kairi thought for a moment then replied back.

 _ **Do you take all of them and plug them in the formula.**_ _-Kairi_

Sora nodded and allowed her to try the math problem out. He was helping Kairi out with Compound Interest, that she "so claimed" didn't get any of it, but Sora begs to differ. After Kairi finished setting up the formula she took out her pink calculator and typed all the different numbers in.

After observing the answer, she showed it to Sora to get his approval. Sora saw that her answer was 2406.99 munny, so he checked the back of the textbook book to see if she was correct. Sora looked at her and gave her a thumbs up, signaling that she got it right.

Kairi sighed from relief as she wrote down her final answer on the last math problem . "Why does Mr. Lexaeus have give a million problems just for homework." Kairi thought. The tired girl looked towards Sora as he gave her a proud expression.

 _ **So do you get it now or do you want to practice some more?**_ _-Sora_

 _ **Oh god no, 25 Math problems is enough practice for me.**_ _-Kairi_

Sora understood and looked towards the clock to see that it was 3:59.

 _ **Well, we have about 30 more minutes left, so is there anything else that you're confused on?**_ _-Sora_

 _ **Well...when I was in Chemistry class I had no idea what the hell**_ _ **that teacher was talking about?**_ _-Kairi_

 _ **Oh you're talking about Professor Vexen's class. Well since you're new it may look confusing but it really isn't. You guys are learning about solutions and solvents right?**_ _-Sora_

 _ **Yeah but I don't really know the difference of a solution and a solvent.**_ _-Kairi_

 _ **A solution is a homogeneous mixture of two or more substances. And a solvent is the dissolving medium of a solution. See what I mean?**_ _-Sora_

 **...** **?** _-Kairi_

 ** _L_** _ **et's just start one section at a time.**_ _-Sora_

* * *

 _ **Okay so a solvent is a medium of the solution and a solute is the dissolved thing in a solution. And something that is soluble is something that is capable of being dissolved.**_ _-Kairi_

 _ **Yes you got it. Now tell me about the other types of mixtures.**_ _-Sora_

 _ **Suspensions are heterogeneous, their particles settle out, and can be separated by filtration. Colloids are heterogeneous but does not separate by filtration and on standing, but can produce the Tyndall effect. Is that right?**_ _-Kairi_

 _ **Yeah it's a little more to that but you get the main concept. Good job.**_ _-Sora_

Kairi closed her textbook book and looked at the time, which was now a little past 4:30.

"Oh no I have to get to soccer practice." Kairi said to herself. As Kairi sat up Sora did the same when he saw that their session was over.

Kairi awkwardly smiled towards him and wrote " **Thank you.** " on her notebook paper. Sora returned the smile and wrote back " **You're welcome and I'll meet you again after school on Monday.** "

Kairi nodded in confirmation and waved him goodbye before she quickly ran out the library with her belongings.

Sora huffed from relief, after his first time tutoring his brain was worn out. He stared at the window to view the illuminating sunset that shined through the unstained glass. Sora smirked as his eyes became glued at the orange light that effortlessly gave library a beautiful scenery.

"That wasn't so bad after all." The optimistic boy thought.

* * *

Kairi was walking on the grassy field as she saw a bunch of boys running in a tight pack. "That must be the boys team." She thought. Kairi was continuously looking for the soccer coach until she heard an ear-piercing whistle.

"PENCE CATCH UP WITH YOUR TEAM! RUN WITH YOUR ARMS UP & DOWN!" A woman scolded.

Kairi looked forward to see a boy, who was a bit on the chubby side, having difficulty keeping up with the group. Kairi felt a bit sad for him because she was in a similar situation as him when she was freshman.

"What do you need girly." The straightforward voice interrupted her thoughts. Kairi looked in front of her to see a blonde woman with hard green eyes.

Her hair was in a weird antenna hairstyle and she quirked an eyebrow at the fresh new face standing before her.

"Um my name is Kairi, I was wondering if you were the coa-"

"So you're the new student most of my players have been raving about. I'm coach Larxene, it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted. She reached her hand out for Kairi to shake.

"Same to you." She grabbed the coach's hand and shook it firmly.

"Well Kairi, after the boys get two more laps in the girl's practice will start right after, so go ahead and get dressed in the locker room."

"Yes coach." Kairi quickly walked off the soccer field as Larxene blew the loud whistle again.

Kairi slowly walked in the feminine smelling locker room. She heard different voices of girls chatting about various things: boys, prom, girls they didn't like, etc. Once she walked in most of the girls in the room ceased their bubbly chatter to simply stare at the infamous new face.

Kairi awkwardly walked towards the vacant corner as she felt the familiar judgmental stares she'd been receiving all day. Despite hearing hushed whispers, she began to undress from her school uniform into her sports attire.

Kairi pulled her hair back into a ponytail then closed the locker with her uniform and other materials inside.

She started to walk from her locker until her foot tripped against something. Kairi didn't necessarily fall but she lossed her balance but used her strong arms to save her from falling flat on the floor.

When she regained her balance she turned behind her to see ginger haired girl giving her an counterfeit innocent smirk. "Oops sorry, you should watch where you're stepping next time sweetie..."

Most of the girls chuckled at Kairi while the ginger had looked amusingly at the embarrassed Kairi. Kairi blood was boiling from this girl, she wanted her fist to touch her chubby cheeks so bad.

But...

Kairi exhaled her anger and continued walking towards the soccer field, ignoring the bitch that rudely tripped her. She was walking on the field as she saw the boys catching their breaths and gulping down pints of water.

The coach was checking her time then blew her whistle. "C'MON GIRLS GET YOUR FANNY PANTIES OUT HERE!"

The girls started walking from the locker room carrying their water bottles and tying their hair up.

The boys slowly walked past the girls, a few of them observing Kairi trying to not make themselves too obvious. Kairi noticed a boy with eyes of blue and golden blonde hair taking a deep gaze at her.

She looked towards him with a threatening glare causing the boy to look away quickly. The guy was intimidated and quickly turned his gaze away. This made Kairi smirk in triumph; she loves scaring people with her death glares, especially guys.

"Alright girls I want you to run a lap around the field and meet me within 2 minutes." The girls walked in a close bunch as they mentally prepare themselves. The sound of the strident whistle forced the ladies to run pacey on the soccer field as Larxene analyzed them intensely.

Kairi was controlling her breathing as she moved her arms in an upward motion to stable her speed. Even though she had the ability to be in the lead of the girls, she decided not to. She didn't want to seem pretentious, even though she make these girls eat her dust if she wanted to.

Kairi just ran in the middle of the bunch, acting like she's putting her all into her running. She'll save her full potential for the games.

As the girls were halfway through the field Kairi felt someone shove her harshly causing her to lose some speed. Kairi furrowed her eyebrows and looked forward to she that same ginger who "accidentally" tripped her earlier.

"Oops sorry newbie!" The girl turned around and kept running with a devious smirk on her face.

Kairi quickly looked towards the coach to see that she was on the phone with someone. Kairi rolled her eyes and raised a hasty middle finger towards the annoying ginger.

Once the girls finished, they met with coach Larxene as she was jotting down their running time. "One minute and forty-five seconds. You girls are getting better, let's keep it that way."

"LOGAN!" Larxene suddenly called out. The insolent ginger looked sharply towards the coach.

"Yes coach?"

"I seen what you did to Kairi, you think I didn't but I was watching you girls the whole time. Even when I was on the phone."

Logan eyes widen but still kept on her innocent facade. "Coach I didn't mean-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! When practice is over you will run four more laps and do it within a time limit." Larxene punished. Logan gasped offendly and stared at Kairi, clearly pissed.

Kairi smiled as she felt the burning brown irises looking at her. "This is gonna be an interesting season." She intriguingly thought.

* * *

Kairi was mildly sweating as she finished her practice for the day. All of the girls except for Logan meet up with the coach. All of the girls were either breathing heavily, sweating, or stretching out their sore muscles.

"Alright girls good practice today, we gotta work hard if we want to beat Traverse Town next weekend." The girls nodded and clustered in a close bunch. Kairi got within the cluster and put her hands along with all of the other hands that was on top of each other.

"Ok on three. One Two Three..." One blacked haired girl counted. "GO ISLANDERS!" All of the girls shouted. Kairi was new at this so she just lifted her hands up when the other girls did.

Kairi grabbed her water bottle and quenched her thirst allowing the cool water to invade her dry throat.

Kairi made sure she grabbed all of her belongings and walked out of the locker room avoiding all of the chatty girls. Even though Kairi was smelling like a 6th grader who didn't put on deodorant, she was happy that her adrenaline was up and pumping again.

* * *

"Okay I'm about to talk with coach Larxene right now." Selphie announced. She pushed the gym door open that lead to the soccer field. Selphie tried to look for the vicious coach until someone caught her eye.

She saw a red headed girl slowly walking away from the soccer field. "That must be the new girl..." Selphie commented to herself. The girl looked tired but seemingly was in a good mood which appealed the cheerleader.

"She's not mean looking as people say, she's actually really pretty." Selphie thought. Selphie smiled and decided to talk to the new girl tomorrow to see who she truly is.

The bubbly girl totally forgot why she was outside. Selphie simply shrugged and walked back inside, continuing her cheerleading practice.

* * *

Kairi unlocked the front door with her new house key. She went inside and check around the house for her grandmother. "Grandma...Grandma!"

Kairi opened her grandmother's bedroom door to see something that swelled her heart up.

Her grandmother was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She still had her reading glasses on and she was snoring in a adorable way that brought a warm smile on Kairi's face.

Kairi walked up to her grandma and carefully took off her glasses and set on her counter. She kissed her grandma on her forehead and slightly cracked her door open.

The tired new girl laid down on her own bed. She hugged her purple stuff teddy bear and blissfully allowed sleep to take control over her.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get this posted on Friday. I was EXTREMELY tired on Friday b/c I took THREE test for my classes and had to deal with the annoying teenagers I call my idiot classmates. So I did not have the mental energy to edit and post on Friday. Srry bbys!**

 **My spring break is this week and yesterday I literally chilled in my bed all day. (Well I also tried to beat all those damn heartless at "End of the World" in 1.5 but they don't need to know that...)**

 **ANYWAY favorite, follow, and please keep reading. Thanks so much guys and have a awesome weekend and spring break!**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Sound is the vocabulary of nature."-Pierre Schaeffer**

 **-NQ**


	6. Kairi's first friend

**Hello my little bunnies, here is another chapter of that SB! I'm so sorry guys I didn't post last week for those who were expecting it. You see my package for KH:DDD came in the mail last week and I never played it before.**

 **But sadly I spend two days of my spring break playing through it until I beat it. And once I did beat the game, it was like Friday afternoon and I wasn't even finished writing for the chapter. So I apologize for my well spend procrastination X_X !**

 **Okay and a little change to the schedule, instead of only posting on Fridays I decided to post on Saturdays as well. Just because if I'm slipping and I need extra time to edit or if I want to post two chapters in the same week, things like that.**

 **This chapter is mainly about Kairi so not much of our adorable little Sora poo for today. So sit back eat your cereal or lasagna or pizza or whatever the hell your eating and enjoy the chap.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Check it out, my names Riku and im rapping this thang. Girl let me get yo' number before the bell rings. My man Sora is reading for homework, and his little bro Roxas is scratching his shoulder." Riku dropped the mike as he walked towards the creamy white colored couch of the Haruta household.

Sora was reading his AP book as he felt the rhythmic music vibrate in his mind that was loud enough for him to bump his head a little to the catchy beat. Roxas sat up and grabbed the mike as he cleared his throat.

"Okay listen up, the names Roxas and I like nachos. Dreading going to school on Monday because the school is serving tacos. I'm the cool brother in the family and I'm no one like no other OHHHHHHHH!" Roxas raved as Sora and Riku were silently snickering at his lameness.

Riku couldn't hold it any longer so he burst out laughing causing Sora to do the same. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows at them, "What's so funny!?"

Sora made a thumbs down and Riku shook his head in disapproval. Roxas pouted and embarassingly sat down in a dark corner.

It was a Saturday morning and the three teenage boys were chilling in the living room at Sora and Roxas' house. Riku, oddly enough, wanted to have a karaoke rap battle with Roxas since they were bored but didn't want to do weekend homework.

Sora on the other hand had to read the first three chapters of his book for his quiz he's gonna take this upcoming Monday. Thankfully he couldn't hear the pathetic and corny raps from the biggest idiots he knows. But he did enjoyed the sick instrumental beat that bumped loudly throughout the room.

Even though he couldn't hear lyrics or the exact sound of the song, he still had his own way of relishing music. As long if it was loud enough for him to feel the vibrations.

Soon a beautiful woman walked in with a tray of cookies in her hands. "I made some warm chocolate chip cookies if anyone wants some."

Riku and Roxas rushed towards the woman causing her to backup a little. "Thanks mom, I wondered what was smelling so dang good." Roxas commented. The two hungry boys grabbed as many as they could get until Mrs. Haruta swatted their large hands away.

"Leave some for Sora. I'm pretty sure he's hungry from all that reading he's been doing."

Sora's stomach suddenly growled out loud, making everyone silent within the humid living room. Mrs. Haruta, Roxas, and Riku all burst into laughter as Sora sunk down into the sofa from embarrassment. Mrs. Haruta walked towards him and gave him the four remaining cookies from the sheet.

She then kissed his forehead and smiled brightly as Sora signed her " **Thanks mom.** " Mrs. Haruta returned the gesture by signing him " **You're welcome, sweetheart.** "

She turned towards Roxas and Riku, "Alright you two, it's fine that y'all are goofing around. But make sure you get your homework done instead of doing all on Sunday night." She sternly scolded.

"BUT MOOOOMMM ITS SATURDAY!" Roxas whined. "It doesn't matter if it's Christmas day, Roxas. It's best to get your homework done early like your brother is doing."

Roxas sighed and pouted, "I understand..."

"Good, and you too Riku. Don't think I'm gonna leave you out of this either. You're like a third son in this family so you have to abide the household rules as well." She added.

Riku smiled innocently, "Oh you don't need to worry about me Mrs. Haruta, I...was actually gonna start right now. Hehe." Mrs. Haruta raised her eyebrows towards the teenage boy but walked back into the kitchen.

Sora closed his book as he continuously chewed on the soft, warm cookie that sweetened his tastebuds.

 **Did you finish those three chapters already** , Roxas signed.

Sora nodded and sat from the comfy couch to the carpet sewed floor. "Oh! Roxas sign to Sora how did his tutoring session went yesterday." Riku told Roxas.

 **Riku asked how did your tutoring session with the new girl went yesterday** , Roxas signed.

 **It wasn't so bad, she seemed to understand most of what I was helping her with** , Sora signed.

 **Was she nice to you** , Roxas signed.

 **At first no, but she became nicer when we started working** , Sora signed.

"Hmmm maybe she just hates me." Riku announced.

 **Don't say that Riku, like I told you she was just taken back, she actually not that mean** , Sora signed.

Once Roxas told Riku what Sora signed Riku quirked his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, you say that Sora because everyone likes you. You're that one kid not even the meanest people can be mean to because you're too innocent and sweet towards them."

Sora rolled his eyes, even though Riku was speaking the truth.

You would think that a brainiac like Sora would be highly disliked by his classmates. But surprisingly, a lot of people take a liking to Sora. Not because they feel sorry for him, or they feel like they'll have access to cheat off of him.

But simply because Sora is just a optimistic, cool dude that just goes with the flow with his life. Sora doesn't know why people like him, but it's better than living the stereotypical life of a nerd.

 **Why are you acting like I'm the most popular guy in school, you're the one with the quadrillion of friends** , Sora signed

"I know but...man I don't know it's just probably I feel weird when people don't like me." Riku admitted. "Riku its called living the life of Roxas Haruta. You should try it sometime." Roxas joked.

 **Oh please, that Namine chick follows you everywhere like a lost puppy, your point is invalid** , Sora signed

Roxas gave Sora a mean face, "Shut up Sora!"

 **I'm not even talking, dummy** , Sora signed.

Roxas groaned, "Urrrg, your so annoying. Anyway, changing the subject, I saw Kairi during practice yesterday. She gave me a death glare that scared the hell out of me. So don't feel too bad Riku, she hates me too."

 **You probably were ogling at her that probably made her do that** , Sora signed.

 **Get real** , Roxas signed.

Riku sighed, "She must be the queen of telling people to piss off. First me then Roxas, and she probably did it towards every other person at school. Hell maybe even some of the teachers."

This made Roxas chuckle but Sora simply rolled his eyes.

 **You guys are more judgemental than the cheerleaders at our school** , Sora signed.

"Oh please Sora, the cheerleaders are a hundred more times judgemental than we are. You don't see me saying 'OH MYYY GOOOSSSHH HAVE YOU SEEN ARIANA'S CLOTHES TODAY. IT'S LIKE...SOOOOOOOOOO TWO YEARS AGO'." Roxas imitated, causing Riku and Sora to chuckle.

"No Roxas its like this...'OH EM GEEE JACKIE DO YOU THINK THAT RIKU IS GONNA LIKE ASK ME TO PROM. I WOULD SCREAMMM!'" Sora and Roxas chuckled even harder.

Sora waved his hands at both of them then smirked. "PSSS SORA CAN I LIKE COPY YOUR HOMEWORK...YOU'RE SMART RIGHT...WHATS THE QUESTION TO NUMBER ONE."

Suddenly all three boys bursted into howls of laughter from Sora's impression. "S-S-S-S-S-SORA THAT'S WAS GOLD!" Riku stuttered from laughter. Roxas was holding in his sore stomach, "It hurts...HAHAHAHAHA. Sora that was so accurate."

The boys continued to laugh and joke about the stereotypes about cheerleaders, forgetting about their untouched homework.

* * *

Kairi was walking throughout the Destiny Islands mall, she was looking for a job so that she can help her grandma pay with rent and other things. She kept her eye out for " **HIRE!** " posters and flyers as she walked past the various stores.

Constant people were walking throughout the mall, Kairi noticed some people from school but tried her best to avoid them. As she kept walking one flyer specifically caught her eye.

 **LOOKING FOR WORKERS WHO ARE GOOD IN CRAFTING, HIRING NOW!**

Kairi eyes widen at this, she looked up to see that the shop was called " _Wayfinders_." She walked in instantly smelling the different fragrances of flowers all around the store. "I never saw a store that sells flowers and jewelry all together before." She thought to herself.

Kairi walked towards the front register to find out who worked here. Soon a girl with blonde straight hair came from the back and noticed the girl. "Hello welcome to Wayfinders, how may I help you?" The blonde greeted kindly.

"Um..I saw that you were looking for workers, I came here to apply."

The blondie's eyes widen in excitement, "Oh thank goodness we were looking for someone to apply Do you know how to craft jewelry?"

"Yes I've been crafting since I was a kid." Kairi answered.

The blonde clasped her hands together, "That's great. Of course you still have to go through the interview process but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to work here. Now if I can just get you to sign this while I'll look for a date to schedule for your interview with the boss."

"Okay." Kairi grabbed a blue pen and began analyzing the job application. Soon a customer came in walking towards the register. The blonde worker immediately paid her attention towards her.

"Oh Selphie are you here to pick up your order?"

"Yeah they're the bouquet of daffodils, just swipe it on my card." Selphie said as she handed her the debit card. The blondie swiped her card and handed it back to her. "It's in the back I'll go get it."

Selphie was humming and waiting until a familiar face caught her eye. She noticed the girl next to her was the new girl she saw yesterday on the soccer field. Selphie gasped catching Kairi's attention.

"You're the new girl everyone was talking about. Kairi...right?" Kairi observed the girl before her; she had hazelnut hair, her eyes were like emeralds, and fair skin. She was smiling all cheery and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with shorts and brown combat boots.

Kairi turned back to her application but replied "Yeah...", as she wrote down her phone number. "My names Selphie, its nice to meet you!" Selphie exclaimed. Kairi didn't respond and finished up her application form.

The blonde came back with a bouquet of daffodils, "Here you go Selphie, I hope your friend gets better." Selphie received the flowers and smiled at the cashier, "Thanks Kelly, these look beautiful."

"No problemo. Oh and Kairi I scheduled your interview for Tuesday next week. So just show up that day and the boss will interview you and all that jazz." Kelly announced.

"Okay cool. Thanks." Kairi handed Kelly her application form and began walking towards the exit. Selphie noticed she was leaving and ran after her.

"Hey wait up!"

Kairi continued walking, ignoring the girl who couldn't take a hint.

When Selphie finally caught up with her, Kairi stared at her with annoyed daggers. Selphie friendly smiled towards her as they walked simultaneously. "So how do you like Destiny Islands High so far..."

Kairi faced Selphie with a mean expression, "Look...just because we go to the same school doesn't mean we're best friends okay. Take a hint and leave me alone." As Kairi walked off Selphie just stood there in silence, staring at Kairi from the distance. Kairi huffed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"So you're on the soccer team huh?" The familiar voice asked.

Kairi opened her eyes and saw that it was the same peppy girl that won't leave her alone. Kairi sighed in defeat and allowed this annoying girl to walk with her.

"Yeah...I joined yesterday."

"That's so cool, I would join too but my cheerleading practice conflicts." Kairi eyebrows widen at this, "So you're a cheerleader huh?"

"Oh yeah, cheerleading captain to be in fact. GOOOOO ISLANDERS!" She cheered. Kairi shook her head, "So that's why you're so cheery and happy-go-lucky."

Selphie laughed, "Well not exactly, ever since I was little I've always been happy and cheerful most of the time."

"I don't understand how people like you can barely be sad and smile almost every second of the day." Kairi admitted.

"Oh c'mon get your head out of the thunderstorm, you gotta live your life in smiles." Selphie said. Kairi smirked as she remembered her new tutor telling her something similar like that yesterday.

"How about this I bet by the end of the day, I can get you to smile at least once. Deal?" Selphie challenged.

"Smh fine, but don't keep your expectations high." Kairi accepted.

"Alright. Mmm I forgot where I was gonna go next...OH look it's Prom Bomb. C'mon Kairi let's go!" Selphie grabbed Kairi's hand and lunged her towards the store known as " _Prom Bomb_."

"Hey wait!" Kairi protested as she tried not fall from Selphie's surprising force. The two girls entered the glamorous store that viewed all types of dresses and accessories.

A bunch of girls were all around the store like ants in an ant bed. They were flooding everywhere, checking out dresses, changing into a hundred indecisive choices. "Good thing I have you to help me pick out some dresses. My boyfriend is not really interested in dress shopping." Selphie said.

"Can't you ask one of your cheerleading buddies to help you with this crap." Kairi protested. "I would but all of my 'buddies' already have their dresses for prom. So why choose them when we can try on dresses together!" She exclaimed.

Kairi backed up with fixed eyebrows, "Woah woah. First things first I am not trying on any dresses. Second, I'm not going to Prom so I don't know why you dragged me here. And lastly, you literally just met me a few minutes ago. Do you take every person you meet to a clothing store?"

"Whaaa you're not going to prom, it'll be fun. Based on your looks I'm surprised no guy hasn't asked you yet. C'mon try at least one dress...lets see..." Selphie walked off searching for a dress for Kairi.

"I told you I'm not..." Kairi sighed, "Nevermind..." Kairi quietly followed Selphie as she observed the lively atmosphere.

Selphie eyed the different choices but grabbed the long crimson dress that caught her attention the most. Selphie point the dress towards Kairi and imagined how it would look on her. "Mmmmm nah it blends to much with your hair. Too much red."

Kairi didn't respond and just simply followed Selphie on her "hunting a dress for a girl she just met" quest. Selphie picked out a short raven-colored lace dress and pointed towards Kairi. Selphie examined it longer than the last dress, but eventually disapproved.

"Looks too dull, plus black is not really your color."

Kairi lifted an eyebrow, "Your telling me that people have colors. What's my color then rainbow guru?" Kairi asked comically. Selphie observed Kairi for a moment, "Your more of a pink, pink brings out your hair." Selphie advised.

Selphie looked around until he eyes widen in satisfaction, "THERE!" Selphie ran over toward the dress that caught her eye with Kairi closely following.

Selphie looked in awe at the short dress; it had a sparkly torso top, the bottom was a light pink and flowy that made the dress look cute. Selphie picked it up and turn it towards Kairi, "Perfect!" She gushed. "Kairi try this on, it looks so cute."

"Mehhh..." Kairi scrunched her nose. "Please it'll look so good on you, just see how it looks, please." Sephie pushed Kairi towards the dressing room. "Your strong for a cheerleader, you know that." Kairi commented.

Selphie ignored that comment and closed the door, "Let me know when you're dressed."

Kairi sighed for the umpteenth time, how did she get in this situation. All she wanted to do was to find a job to apply for, but somehow she ended up trying on a prom dress for a girl she barely knows.

Kairi locked her door and began to undress from her clothes. Once she was only in her undergarments, she tried on the dress with little struggle. When she got it on she check herself out in the mirror. Kairi wasn't try to sound cocky but she had to admit...she looked kind of hot.

She examined herself front and back, soon gaining a liking of how the dress looked on her. Kairi kept doing this until she heard a soft knock on the door. "Hey Kairi are you done changing?" Selphie called out.

"Uhh yeah..give me a sec." Kairi answered. "Well hurry I want to see!" Selphie said. After a moment, Kairi came out slowly, blushing as Selphie took a good look at her.

Selphie gasped, "Aww Kairi you look so adorable, you have to wear this dress for prom!"

"I told you I'm not going to prom, besides I don't have the money for this prom dress." She admitted. "Don't you think I know that, duh I was going to buy it for you." Selphie said. "What! You literally just met me thirty minutes ago, now your acting like we're best friends now!" Kairi said.

"I always give people I meet a welcoming gift, have been ever since I gave my first friend in pre-K a doll." Selphie defended. "Let me see the price tag?"

Kairi turned around as Selphie eyed the price tag."135 munny, that's not too bad."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your dress, I mean you don't even have a dress yet." Kairi commented. "Ehh its fine, no dresses in particular are catching my interest today. I want my prom dress to be SPECTACULAR!" Selphie exclaimed as she twirled like a ballerina.

"You're so weird." Kairi said. Selphie chuckled, she was liking Kairi sense of sarcastic humor.

* * *

Kairi and Selphie were sitting down as they were eating pizza that Selphie bought from one of the local mall restaurant. "So what school did you come from?" Selphie asked. Kairi swallowed the thick string of cheese that stretched off the pizza.

"Radiant Garden High." Kairi answered. Selphie nodded, "Oh that's the notorious school whose soccer team made it to finals last year." Kairi didn't want to talk about that so she didn't respond. She decided to change the subject, "So...are you like the queen bee at Destiny Islands High or what?"

Selphie furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't consider myself 'queen bee'. But of course people love the label other people what they assume who they are. Its gets annoying sometimes but I just simply conform to the unnecessary popularity."

Kairi raised her eyebrows from her answer, "Huh didn't expect that from Miss Richy Cheerleader...interesting." Kairi thought.

"What about you, how are you dealing with the new girl label?" Selphie asked. Kairi shrugged, "Annoying boys trying to get with me already, teachers with sticks up their asses, girls tempting me to punch them. The usual things new girls go through."

"Whaaa girls are being mean to you already, jeez. Whose the girl?" Selphie asked curiously. Kairi scrunched her nose at her memory from yesterday, "Basically I was getting ready for soccer practice and as I was walking this girl accidentally tripped me, and she said something like 'Be careful next time newbie.'"

Selphie was about to respond but Kairi beat her to it. "And not only that she purposely shoved me when we were doing our running warm ups. Thankfully that bitch got what she deserved; she basically had to run extra laps because the coach saw what she did."

"What does she look like?"

Kairi squint her eyes due to her trying to recall, "Uhh she had orange hair and brown eyes. She was on the curvy side and she also had freckles." Selphie gasped, "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LOGAN DASSE!"

Kairi snapped her fingers, "That's her name! Yeah her..." Selphie attempted to make a mean face but adorably failed at it, "Grrr I cant not stand that she-devil so much..."

Kairi raised one eyebrow, "What's your story with her?"

Selphie pouted, "It was freshman year, I was a new student just like you are now. I knew no one because most of the students had already knew each other from middle and elementary school. During the first week of school I was walking to go get a drink for lunch. As I was walking in the middle of the cafeteria I accidentally bumped into Logan, causing her to spill her drink on me. You would think she'd apologize and help me clean up right...wrong. You know what she did?"

Kairi waited in curiosity.

"Watch where you walking new girl! Now I have to refill my soda you klutz." Selphie imitated. Kairi rolled her eyes, "Yep that sounds like her...what a asshole."

Selphie close her eyes while shaking her head, "I remember the whole cafeteria laughing at me and sensitive ol' me was about to burst into tears and ran towards the restroom. It was horrible, I cried the whole time until the bell rung for sixth period."

Even though that happened a couple years ago and Selphie was over it, Kairi felt a bit sorry for her lunch mate.

"Unknowingly that was the start of my strong dislike for her. She had done more mean things towards me throughout my freshman and sophomore year but that memory was the start of them all."

"Huh so even back then she was a cold-hearted witch." Selphie groaned, "Gah just thinking about her makes my blood boil, she's such a...a...scumbag." She insulted with passion.

Kairi smirked at her choice of words, even though she was a pristine goody two shoes, she was amused by her cute version of curse words. Kairi took her green smoothie called "Potion" **(which was really good and refreshing in Kairi's opinion)** and lifted it towards Selphie.

"Well I say a cheers to our equivalent distaste for the pretty but vicious bully." Selphie smiled and lifted her cup of green tea. The two girls cups touched each other as both girls lifted it higher simultaneously.

"Cheers!"

* * *

The two girls hung out that whole day and gradually became aware of each other. Now they were walking towards Kairi's house enjoying the frequent mild windy air. Once they got there Kairi knocked on her door because she knew that her grandma was home. "Who do you live with?" Selphie asked.

Kairi was about to answer but Kairi's grandmother beat her to it. "Ohhh Kairi is this your new friend?" The prime old woman asked sweetly. Kairi flushed from embarrassment, "Eh...not exactly, just a girl I met today."

"My name is Selphie T, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Selphie introduced. The woman chuckled at her politeness, "Oh the pleasures mine, I'm Kairi's grandmother. But you can just call me Ms. Yoshida"

Selphie nodded and stared at Kairi, "Well I still gotta deliver these flowers so I'll see you at school Kairi." Kairi nodded in confirmation with Selphie walking off. When she was out of her sight Kairi walked inside the house with her grandma closing behind.

"Aww I'm so happy you made a friend already Kairi." Ms. Yoshida said. Kairi shrugged, "Grandma I just met her today, she's not exactly my friend..."

"But still at least she took a liking to you, that's what's matters right?" She said. Kairi looked down towards her laced shoes, "I guess. Anyway I'm tired so I'm gonna take a nap." Ms. Yoshida nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Alright call me if you need anything!"

Kairi closed her room door and walked like a zombie until she plopped onto her soft, warm bed. Kairi eyebrows furrowed as she reminisced about her unexpected day.

She originally went to apply for a job, when she did she came across one of the most upbeat girl she had ever met. She took her prom dress shopping even though she had no intentions of going to prom. She then bought her pizza and a healthy smoothie. Talked about the evil deeds of Logan Dasse...and cheered with green-colored drinks.

Kairi cracked a smile, losing the bet Selphie challenged her earlier today. But of course she wasn't gonna let her witness that.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter, oh and for anyone who is a cheerleader or has a friend who is a cheerleader, I apologize for the annoying stereotypes. Of course I don't agree with these stereotypes, I just wanted to put it in here for now because of something that's gonna be addressed later in the story.**

 **I have a good bit of friends who are cheerleaders, and they act nothing like the stereotypes like I addressed in this chapter so please don't think I actually believe cheerleaders act like this b/c I don't. OK *huff* I got that off my chest.**

 **Okay so good news...YOU GUYS ARE GETTING ANOTHER CHAPTER ON SATURDAY! Its a make up present for not posting last week so yeah. So be on the look out for that!**

 **Also a little note, the story right now is taken place during February, so in this story prom is like in about two months. So that's plenty of time to build up the characters and every thing else. SO yeah...XD**

 **Okay this is a long ass note but it's needed. Please favorite, follow, and tell other KH fans about this fanfic. Hope you guys have a awesome weekend and Easter for those who celebrate it.**

 **Bless you all on this Good Friday! And see ya'll tomorrow with another chapter!**

 **EASTER QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Easter is a time to rejoice, be thankful, be assured that all is forgiven so life extends beyond the soil of earth."-Unknown.**

 **-NQ (/(°∞°)\\)**


	7. The job interview

**Enjoy fluff bunnies! Lucky number 7, LETS GO!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **So take your calculator, press second then press the button labeled LN.**_ _-Sora_

Kairi tried to look for the button for a moment until Sora pointed out the button for her. Once Kairi did what she had to do, she plugged in the given number then pressed enter to receive the answer. Kairi wrote down the answer and sighed from exhaustion.

 _ **Are we done yet?**_ _-Kairi_

Sora smiled apologetically towards Kairi causing her to let out a small whine.

It was a rainy afternoon, soccer practice had gotten canceled because of this. So Kairi decided to stay a little longer with Sora to work on her homework. But it was now fifteen minutes before six and it was getting pretty dark. Besides Merlin, Sora and Kairi were the only ones in the vacant library.

 _ **Just two more problems left, hang in there.**_ _-Sora_

Kairi rubbed her droopy eyes to keep herself awake. She used her remaining strength to do the last two problems that would be her one way ticket out of this extended tutoring session. Once she shown Sora her answers he gave her a check of approval, giving the brain fried girl relief.

Kairi closed her textbook then looked out the window to see that the sunset had completely disappeared behind the grey clouds. Kairi looked towards her phone to see that it was 5:54 p.m.

Kairi turn towards Sora who was putting up his notebook. Kairi put on her book bag and began walking towards the exit until she heard a voice that definitely was not Merlin's.

"Uhhhh Kairi!" Sora called out.

Kairi turned around with a surprised expression, she only heard him talk once. His speech was a bit off a little due to his inability to hear himself talk. But thankfully Kairi could still understand what he was saying.

His voice lingered with sincerity but still had a deep edge due to his growth spurt. This is what Kairi observed as she heard the two simple words that came out of a deaf boy's mouth.

"Huh?" Kairi responded. Sora walked up to her with her bookbag on, "I can walk you home if you want?" Sora suggested. Kairi was a bit taken back by the sweet gesture but was also confused.

"Um.. I appreciate it but why exactly?" Kairi wondered if he even knew what she was saying. But what she didn't know was that Sora could read lips; of course not every word that she's saying, but about 30% percent of it.

"Well it's pouring outside and it's dark out. I noticed you didn't have an umbrella." Sora responded. Kairi eyebrows quirked in realization that she didn't bring an umbrella. "Oh..." Kairi playfully slapped her head.

Kairi smiled towards Sora and nodded her head in confirmation. Sora returned the smile and grabbed his deep blue colored umbrella from the empty chair. Sora and Kairi walked through the school halls until they were at the main entrance, under the protective ceiling blocking the rain.

Sora pushed the metallic button causing the umbrella to fly open. Kairi got under with Sora before they began walking through the heavy rain that dropped from the dark, grey sky. The cold air brushed against the pale skin of Kairi's legs.

Kairi placed her frigid hands inside the hollow pockets of her jacket to try to keep some part of her exposed skin warm. The two teenagers walked in silence, allowing the roaring water be their only noise. Kairi looked at Sora to the corner of her eyes to see his straight faced expression.

"So how long have you been going to DI High." Kairi broke the silence. Sora didn't respond giving Kairi the message that he didn't see her speak. Kairi tapped his shoulder getting his attention, Sora hummed in response.

"Is this your first year here?" Kairi asked more clearly. Sora shook his head no, "Been here all my life." He wasn't much of a talker but if you couldn't tell when someone was talking to you, who could blame him.

Kairi nodded, she figured a good chunk of the student body were all childhood friends since most of them were all well acquainted with each other.

Soon a bulb popped into Kairi's head, she taped his shoulder getting his attention once again. Kairi made a texting gesture, asking for his phone number.

Sora held his umbrella steadily with his upper arm as he took out his white colored phone out of his pocket. He wiggled it to make sure she meant this. Kairi nodded as she grabbed his unlocked phone, she inserted her number in and typed in her name.

Once she was done she handed it back to him to retrieve it. She heard somewhere that the deaf talk with people who don't know sign language mainly through texting. So to make things easier, Kairi decided to give him her number, so they can communicate better.

Plus Sora had no problem with it, probably because a lot of people did the same thing she did.

* * *

The two continued walking until they were in front of Kairi's house. The rain died down a little bit but still continuously fell mildly from the dull skies.

Kairi unlocked her front door and saluted Sora goodbye as he did the same. She huffed as she closed the front door behind her. As she walked through her quiet abode she felt the sudden urge to take a shower even though she took one this morning.

But even though she didn't have soccer practice today, the frigid rain on her clothes make her feel icky and uncomfortable. When Kairi was in her room undressing she felt her phone buzz, catching her awareness.

Kairi assumed it was from Selphie because she wanted to ask her something earlier but didn't have the chance to. Kairi walked up to her bed only in her undergarments, she unlocked her phone and checked the message.

But the message wasn't from Kairi's bubbly friend.

 **Unknown Number: I forgot to tell you to don't forget to study 4 your History quiz tomorrow...this is Sora btw. O_O**

Kairi chuckled lightly at his emoji humor and replied back " **Thanks.** " She placed her phone back on her bed. She went inside of her bathroom to start on her steaming shower.

Throughout the rest of her night, Kairi did the rest of her unfinished homework and ate warm apple pie with her grandmother in bliss.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself?" Selphie asked. Kairi cleared her throat, "Um my-"

"Stop!" Selphie interrupted with her hand. "What!" Kairi complained in frustration. "Don't say um in your sentences, they're gonna think you have a low vocabulary."

"Who is they?" Kairi asked. "The manager that's gonna interview you, silly." Selphie threw her hands up. Kairi groaned and sunked lazily under her chair.

The two teenage girls were practicing for Kairi's job interview that she had to do today after school. Kairi already messaged Sora this morning for a rain check on their session but he didn't reply back yet.

Thankfully Selphie had a fair amount of jobs in the past so she was more than happy to help the inexperienced girl with her troubles. "C'mon Kairi lets just do it again. The more you whine the more you'll mess up."

Kairi sighed and repositioned herself back on the chair.

Selphie cleared her throat and looked at her index card. "So tell me about yourself?" Kairi took a deep breath, "My name is Kairi, I go to Destiny Islands High. I just moved here last week with my grandmother, who I love dearly."

Selphie nodded in approval, "Why do you want to work here?"

Kairi wanted to look down but the constructive words of Selphie echoed in her head, telling her to make eye contact. Kairi never left her eyes quickly thinking of her answer. "Because one of my hobbies is crafting so I feel like I will be a beneficial asset to your company."

"Selphie I can't pronounce some of these words I'm saying." Kairi complained. Selphie slapped her knee, "Stop whining, were almost done. Why should we hire you?"

Kairi sat for moment and thought about her answer. "Well all I need is a job so that I can help out with my grandmother with bills and rent. Of course I would like some pocket change for myself, but mostly to not feel like any more of a baggage that my grandmother doesn't need at her age. That's my answer."

Selphie sniffed and pretend to wipe tears from her eyes. "Kairi that was beautiful. You are gonna ace this interview." Kairi smirked and high fived Selphie just before the lunch bell rung.

* * *

Kairi's phone buzzed as she was in her health class. She placed it under her desk and checked to see who it was.

 **Sora: Ditching me on the 3rd day already, jeez.**

Kairi rolled her eyes at Sora and quickly replied so Mr. Woods wouldn't catch her texting.

 **Kairi: I have a job interview today, basically meaning if I get the job means you can get tips.**

 **Sora: Hmmmm tips you say...**

 **Kairi: Maybe you could get huge tips if you do all of my homework for me, hehe.**

 **Sora: That's right and I get 95% of the profit of all of your checks...I'm kidding, good luck on your interview. :)**

Kairi shook her head at his unique humor, she was beginning to get used to his wittiness.

 **Kairi: Thanks, lol.**

Suddenly the last bell rung making everyone gather their belongings and leaving school. "Don't forget to get your health articles finished by Friday!" Mr. Woods called out. Kairi walked out of the classroom as she dialed her grandma's phone number.

After 4 lingering rings the pleasant voice answered the phone, "Hello Kairi, how was your day."

"It was fine grandma, look I have my job interview to go to so I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh I remember you telling me something about that. Well I hope you do good dear." Ms. Yoshida gushed. Kairi smiled, "Thanks grandma. I'll see you later."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." With that she hung up the phone and continued preceding out of the main building.

* * *

Kairi walked inside of Wayfinders seeing Kelly stacking roses in the rose section. Kelly noticed someone coming in and turned around to see it was Kairi. "Oh, hi Kairi its nice to see you." She greeted.

Kairi smiled, "Thanks, is the manager here?" Kelly nodded, "Oh yeah, I'll go get her, just wait right there." When Kelly finished placing her roses she walked towards the back. Kairi hands were twitching a bit, she rarely gets nervous but she really wanted to do good on this interview.

Soon Kelly walked out with another girl walking beside her. Kairi observed her closely; she had short blue hair that matched with her eye color. She was wearing a cool outfit and had a kind smile on her face.

"You must be Kairi, its nice to meet you. My name is Aqua." The girl greeted. Her soft welcoming voice calmed down Kairi's anxious feeling. Her hands stopped twitching and Kairi smiled back nervously. "Yeah me too."

"So are you ready for your interview?"

When Kairi nodded Aqua gestured Kairi with her hand as she turn towards the direction of the cash register. "Well let's go in the back and we can get started. Kelly if anyone needs me just try to assist them in the best possible way. Okay?"

Kelly playfully saluted with a stern look, "Eye eye captain!"

Kairi followed Aqua past the cash register and watched her as she unlocked the back door. Once she unlocked it, Aqua and Kairi walked inside a big room with boxes of supplies and packaged flowers in the back.

Aqua patted the square purple table with two chairs. Kairi took her seat as Aqua observed her clipboard with her questions.

Aqua sat down and stared at Kairi, "You ready!"

Kairi took a deep breath and gave Aqua a look of confidence.

"Give me your best shot."

* * *

"Okay last question, why do you want this job?" Aqua asked. Kairi quickly remembered what she told Selphie and looked Aqua straight into her eyes.

"I live with my grandmother, and I couldn't count on my fingers how many things she had done for me. Of course I couldn't do anything to repay her when I was a kid, but now I'm older and I'm capable of helping her out and taking care of her." Aqua eyebrows widened at this.

"That's why I'm here. To make use of myself and repay the gracious deeds my grandma did for me by helping her out with the things she needs. Plus I like crafting and have an interest for flowers, hehe..." Kairi finished.

Aqua was speechless, she just stared towards Kairi in silence as she took in her heartfelt answer. Kairi nervousness was coming back due to Aqua unresponsiveness. "Aqua, are we done?" Kairi asked. Aqua snapped out of her daze and blinked a few times.

"Uh...yes of course. Kairi, that was a great answer. Thank you, we'll call you sometime this week if you get the job." Aqua announced.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Kairi walked out from the back to see Kelly dealing with a customer. Kelly soon noticed Kairi and gave her a thumbs up. "You good Kairi?"

Kairi smirked towards Kelly and returned the gesture, "Yeah thanks Kelly.

* * *

 **And we're done! I hope you guys liked it, please favorite, follow, and spread the wordy word my marshmallow peeps!**

 **Dont worry my readers, we're gonna get some Sora x Kairi action soon, I just don't wanna fast pace anything and build everything up first.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and have a happy, sweet Easter. LUV YOU GAIIISSS!**

 **RABBIT QUOTE TIME!**

 **"Ideas are like rabbits. You get a couple and learn how to handle them, and pretty soon you have a dozen." -John Steinback**

 **-NQ (/(°∞°)\\)**


	8. Build up

**HEY GAIS I'M BACK FROM THE REALM OF HIATUS! But all seriousness im sorry guys I had a job last summer plus senior year school work took over my life so that's why chapter eight and beyond have been nonexistent.**

 **But im here now and I'll see what I can do with updating regularly. Sit down with some ice cream and enjoy this long awaited chapter. Please review and fav when done, that will be well appreciated. NOW LETS GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kairi was treating her dry thirst by taking in the cool water to rehydrate her parched tongue. She finally finished a long afternoon of practice today, and all she wanted to do right now is jump in her bed and take a long ass nap.

She heard that coach Larxene announced that their first home game will be this Saturday. Despite her current fatigue, Kairi was really excited. She just hopes her fellow teammates brings their A game and win this thing.

Ever since the cancellation of their soccer practice last Monday, the boys and girls teams have been practicing extra hard these past two days. Kairi didn't necessary mind the tough practices since she dealt with them before. In all honesty, she was enjoying these laborious practices. Because day by day they were all getting stronger and more cooperative.

After her daily shower, the exhausted girl was busy stroking her well-scented deodorant against her damp armpits. But soon one of her teammates confronted her, catching her attention.

"Hey Kairi." The brunette greeted.

"Oh hey Olette. What's up?" Kairi responded.

"Well, uh, I wanted to give you this invitation." Olette handed her the sparkly card. Kairi examined it for a few seconds then looked back at her to see her hopeful green eyes. "Invitation for what?"

Kairi never knew people still handed out invitations in high school, especially since their generation have smartphones to communicate.

"I'm hosting a sleepover at my house after our first game on Saturday. I'm only inviting the girls on the team so I decided I wanted you to come. I-if you want that is." Somehow Olette's green marbles for eyes were twinkling with innocence and nervousness. Kairi face fell into confusion but accepted the offer anyway, "Uh...yeah, sure. I have to check my schedule on that day but I can most likely make it."

Olette smiled, "That's great! I have my number and address on there so you can just call or text me if you need anything or need questions answered." Kairi nodded in confirmation, "Well thanks for the offer."

Once again, Olette gave her a warm smile before she began to prepare for her shower. Kairi sighed as she stuck the invitation neatly in her book bag. Her phone began to buzz in her locker making a loud sound that sounded like a drum roll. She quickly checked the glowing screen to see if it was Sora.

Selphie: **C'mon girly hurry up and meet me. I wanna go to The Hollow Bastion.**

Sadly it was not.

Kairi let out a small sigh. Even though Selphie was skinny like a prick, the girl sure loved food.

 _Wait a minute_ , Kairi thought. She slightly shook her head in confusion. Why was she was hoping Sora texted her in the first place?

She just shrugged it off and tied her wet crimson hair up in a stringy ponytail. She grabbed all her belongings and strolled out the door. But her mind couldn't help but over analyze her unexplained desire of talking with her witty brunette tutor.

* * *

Selphie was pouting like a spoiled child as she saw her red-headed friend walk towards her. "What's got you so upset, Miss Pouty." Kairi teased. "Because you're taking forever and I'm so hungry." She whined. "Well fine, I'm here now." Kairi crossed her arms.

Selphie jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. "WELL LETS GO!" She childishly shouted.

Kairi was walking right beside Selphie who was clutching her growling stomach. "So what's so awesome about this place you're taking me?" Kairi asked. "It's a brand new restaurant that opened about a week ago. People from school have been talking about it nonstop since it opened. So I decided, why not go with my friend who had just came from her tiring soccer practice." Kairi rolled her eyes at her. "Plus I didn't eat lunch so I GOTTA EAT."

Kairi sighed with a defeated smile, "You're so weird."

Selphie smiled cheekily and hugged (more like tackled) Kairi. She loss her balance, causing herself to fall on her bosom bringing Selphie down with her. The flap that closed her book bag flew open, causing a couple of papers to fly out. Kairi groaned as she dusted the dirt from her shirt and skirt off.

Selphie saw Kairi's belongings on the ground and picked up a small card with glittery decorations."What's this?" Selphie inquired.

Kairi didn't even know what she was talking about until Selphie gasped in surprise. "Kairi you got invited to a sleepover!?" Selphie exclaimed. After Kairi stuffed her other papers neatly in her bag, she looked at Selphie with a surprised expression.

"Well- I-uh..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Selphie yelled.

Kairi tried to calm her down but failed as Selphie became more excited by the second. "Can you please keep your voice down." Kairi scolded. Selphie ignored her by clasping her hands with hers, "Kairi you have to go. No...you WILL go!" Selphie decided.

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows from that comment. "Selphie I don't even know if I will be able to go. I have to check to see what my granny is doing this Saturday. I also have to see when I start working. And I can't forget-"

"Stop with the excuses, this is your first social event at Destiny Islands. Also sleepovers are the epitome of gathering gossip. Like I said. YOU. HAVE. TO. GO." Selphie defended her case. Kairi snatched her invitation from Selphie, and placed it back in her bag. " I don't have to go if I don't want to."

Selphie did her lame attempt of a angry growl and continued walking towards the dirt road. "Hush up. You do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

The two teenage girls continued this childish game until they reached their destination known as, "The Hollow Bastion."

* * *

Kairi was laying down on her silky, smooth comforter as she typed the last line of her essay that was due on Friday. Even though it was now Wednesday and it was only a page and a half short story analysis assigned by Dr. Luxord. Kairi had learned from Sora that getting things done early will be in your favor later on. And surprisingly he was right, because she felt great satisfaction staring at her finished assignment.

Her phone buzzed next to her arm, she directed her attention from the computer screen to read the text notification.

 _It was Sora; speak of the goody two shoes._

Sora: **Question for you?**

Kairi: **Ask away. ^_^**

Sora: **Do we have school on Friday?**

Kairi: **I'm sure we don't.**

Sora: **Okay.**

Kairi: **Why do you ask?**

Sora: **Because I was thinking...**

Kairi: **Spit it out.**

Sora: **I was thinking if we could have a study day. If you're feeling up to it.**

Kairi eyes widen at this newfound confidence he's showing.

Kairi: **You mean with a study group or...?**

Sora: **Nope, just me and you.**

For some unknown reason, Kairi's pale cheeks displayed a deep shade of red as her eyes analyzed the text. After two minutes of daydreaming towards her phone, she replied casually.

Kairi: **If I don't have anything going on, then I'm down.**

Sora: **Okay cool. Just let me know by tomorrow and I'll tell you where we'll meet at.**

Kairi: **Okay, cool beans.**

Sora: **Goodnight. Also get your essay done, I'm watching you...O_O**

Kairi: **Don't worry Mother Hen, I already did. I'll see you tomorrow. G night.**

Kairi set her phone down, and closed her laptop. She stared out her window to look at the night sky until the cool air made her fall asleep against her soft pillows.

* * *

 **So that's it, next chapter will be fluffy so be on the look out for that. Thank you guys for reading and I'LL TRY to update regularly. This is my senior year in high hell school so don't get y'all hopes up for weekly updates.**

 **Have a cool weekend and stay chill!**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"It always seems impossible until its done." Nelson Mandela**

 **-NQ**


	9. Study date

**Hey peeps, enjoy with a milkshake and happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Kairi was waiting for Sora as she began to start on her homework. After about three more minutes of waiting Sora came rushing in like he was in the ER. Kairi turned her attention towards him as he huffed from exhaustion. She wrote him a message as he settled within his seat.

 **Why were you running? -** Kairi

 **I had to take a makeup Physics test and it took me longer than expected. Sorry I'm a few minutes late. -** Sora

 **Nah it's okay, I was getting a head start on this stuff. I knew you didn't have the guts to ditch me or anything. -** Kairi

 **Oh like you ditched me on Tuesday? :) -** Sora

 **I told you beforehand that I had something to do, you should check your texts earlier. –** Kairi

 **Well sorry for abiding by the rules and not checking every text message I get WHILE IN CLASS! –** Sora

 **Whatever TP. –** Kairi

 **TP? -** Sora

 **Teacher's pet, genius. –** Kairi

 **Whatever. Anyway did you get your call about the job yet. –** Sora

 **No, not yet. I'm patiently waiting. The manager probably didn't like me anyway. -** Kairi

 **Don't say that, I'm sure you did fine. Some job callbacks take a while since the manager has to decide and stuff. This is about to sound corny but don't give up hope. -** Sora

Kairi chuckled as she felt more confident about the situation. Maybe he's right.

 **Thanks Mr. Corny Pants. –** Kairi

* * *

After soccer practice Kairi went to go watch Selphie during her cheerleading practice. As the weary girl sat on the bleachers, a familiar face came up and sat right next to her. Kairi shifted her eyes to see Olette watching the peppy young ladies preparing to cheer. "They're just like just us, don't you think?" Olette broke the silence. Kairi turned to Selphie's direction and watched as she began to clasp her pom poms together. "How so?" Kairi questioned.

"Meaning they have same work ethic as we do. Even if it just seems like they're just chanting and doing gymnastic-like stuns." Kairi sighed instantly losing interest in this conversation heading towards the awkward route. "Not to sound rude but why are you here?" Kairi asked in a cynical tone. "Well I'm just like you, waiting for my cheerleading friend to be done with their practice."

"I just have a solid feeling you are gonna rave about how cool your sleepover is gonna be and all that. Trying to make me seem interested in going no matter what." Kairi admitted. "No no, I'm not a bragger, but I know you are not one for easy persuasion." Kairi smirked, "Aww, looks you guys are catching on to me." Kairi replied in a sweet fake tone. Olette chuckled at the sardonic girl.

"You're funny Kairi. Which gives me more reason to want you to my sleepover."

* * *

 **Sora** : Your grandmother is cute.

 **Kairi** : Shut up...

 **Sora** : You didn't tell her that your tutor was deaf?

 **Kairi** : I was going to introduce her to you, but she beat me to opening the door.

 **Sora** : Lol she's adorable. She got extremely worried when I didn't respond to almost every question she asked me. Then she touched my heart to see if I was still alive.

 **Kairi** : Yeah she's old so she didn't know. Plus she's weird so she thought you were probably dead while standing up. What am I going to do with that lady...

 **Sora** : What cracked me up was when she yelled, "KAIRI YOUR BOYFRIEND IS UNRESPONSIVE CALL 911!"

 **Kairi** : I had to tell her a gazillion times that you weren't my boyfriend.

 **Sora** : Hehe its funny how family thinks every friend you have that's the opposite sex is you're boyfriend or girlfriend.

 **Kairi** : Well to her I probably had a million boyfriends in my lifetime, because every time I invite a guy over she always ask me. "Is that your boyfriend Kairi?"

 **Sora** : A million boyfriends...damn Kairi you're a pimp.

 **Kairi** : SHUT UP SORA!

The teens entered the local coffee shop, _Keybucks_. The atmosphere was serene and quiet, the smell of fresh brewed coffee and pastries made Kairi's stomach rumble. Kairi has been here for approximately a week and two days but she never seen or heard that this town had a coffee shop. But she couldn't blame herself since she hasn't really explored Destiny Islands from being so busy with school, soccer, and hopefully...a new job.

"C'mon slowpoke."

Sora's deep but soft voice brought her back to reality from her occupied train of thought. Sora was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Kairi blinked out of her daze then walked right next to him and gave an embarrassed smile.

Kairi texted Sora soon before the line started becoming shorter.

 **Kairi** : Okay why did you ask me to bring my computer again?

 **Sora** : Well I want you to create an account on Moogle Chat.

 **Kairi** : Why?

 **Sora** : I'll tell you when you make a account, just find us a table and I'll order us our food.

 **Kairi** : Okay whatever floats your boat. I'll have a mocha with a chocolate chip muffin.

 **Sora** : Gotcha.

Kairi walked past the seated customers as she found a seat in the far back of the shop. Kairi figured that would be a good spot since they'll be studying. The unique, calm music from the ceiling speakers enhanced the peaceful vibes she was feeling.

As she sat down she pulled out her peach colored computer and typed in the website Sora told her about. Once she inserted all the information required to make an account, the " **YOUR ACCOUNT HAS BEEN CREATED** " page popped up.

Sora was walking towards the table with a their food and drinks in his hand. Kairi gave him a smile of gratitude as she picked up her huge muffin and medium sized mocha drink. Kairi received a text from Sora as she observed the website.

Sora: My username is **Sora Sora The Explora**. Just go to the friends box, type my name and add me.

Kairi did as he directed and waited for him to log into his account.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : This will be our other form of communication other than texting.

 **RedHead_11** : Oh now I see. Sorry I don't catch on to things right off the bat.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Its cool, my best friend is like that as well, except it takes him about a day or two to figure things out.

Kairi laughed before she took a sip of her Mocha.

 **RedHead_11** : I can relate. My friend Selphie is like that too.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Wait you're friends with the Selphie Tilmitt!

 **RedHead_11** : Yeah..what about it?

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : You're the new girl and you're already friends with one of the most popular girls in school. Teach me your ways. *Bows down*

 **RedHead_11** : Haha...well let's just say that she befriended me first. It's a long story for another time.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Well looks like the new kid is adjusting pretty well. :)

 **RedHead_11** : Yeah this week has been pretty crazy.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : How so?

 **RedHead_11** : Well I got people already hating me, boys trying to flirt with me, and teachers watching me like hawks. I could give you an essay about it all.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Say did a guy named Riku try to flirt with you?

 **RedHead_11** : What does he look like?

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : White hair, blue eyes, described to make any girl drool.

 **RedHead_11** : OHHHH yeah I know of him. He was the ass who was intervening with my breakfast time.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Yeah well that ass is my dumb best friend.

 **RedHead_11** : I feel so sorry for you. How do you deal with someone like that.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Years of experience.

 **RedHead_11** : So how do you know the kid anyway?

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Well it all started in...

* * *

 _Sora was four years old sitting in the boisterous classroom full of energetic toddlers. He was sitting at his table as he chatted with his classmates. Soon the young, beautiful teacher, who was Sora's first crush, assembled two person teams._

 _"Okay guys since we read the story about the bat and the tiger, you're gonna be in groups of two to do a fun project. Let's see Ayame with Cho. Riku with Sora. Tidus with Yuna. Lily with..."_

 _Sora's attention turned from the teacher towards the quiet boy sitting alone across the room. As all the children began to pair up, Sora slowly approached the collected fellow. When Sora was just a foot away, he saw that Riku was staring down towards the brightly colored table, wanting to avoid social contact._

 _"Are you Riku?" Sora called out in a curious tone._

 _The white haired toddler's crystal blue eyes shifted to the right taking a glance at the owner of the voice._ _Riku ignored the question and pulled out the chair next to him. Sora's four year old mind was confused by this so he assumed that he didn't hear him._

 _"Are you Riku?" Sora asked again._

 _Riku, once again, didn't respond but instead pat the chair, motioning him to sit down. Sora, as expected, gotten confused so he decided to pop the question that quickly came to mind._

 _"Are you deaf?"_

 _Oh the irony._

 _Riku turn to him with an fed up expression. "No dummy. I'm Riku, there no one else here named Riku but me."_

 _"At least I got you to talk." Sora responded. Riku simply stared at him then sighed out the frustration. Sora sat down next to him and started taking out the colorful crayons from the box and a pencil._

 _"Alright guys for this project, one person will draw the bat and one person will draw the tiger. Do your best and make sure you all play nice and fair. Also make sure to color them beautifully." The teacher informed._

 _"I'll draw the bat and you'll draw the tiger. Kay?" Sora instructed. Riku shrugged in aloofness as he started taking out his pencil._

 _The boys were working on their drawings the rest of that day, minding their own business. But soon that invisible barrier would be forever broken as of this day onward between to two boys._

* * *

 **RedHead_11** : Wait, what happened next?

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Well that's another story for another time, just know that me and Riku became good friends soon after that project we had to do.

 **RedHead_11:** Aww that's cute. This Riku kid doesn't sound all too bad. Maybe I was just being too much of a bitch that day.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Yeah he was pretty butthurt about it too. He came in our homeroom all upset and was like, "I can't believe she did that." And all that jazz.

 **RedHead_11** : Hehe well maybe I'll give him another shot on Monday. Now that I'm thinking back he didn't really mean any harm.

 **Sora Sora The Explora** : Yeah I recommend that. Even though you broke the "Everyone loves Riku as soon as they lays their eyes on him" cycle. So I commend you for breaking the annoying chain.

 **RedHead_11** : Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment.

The two teen's conversation begun to switch to various of topics, neglecting the stacked textbooks waiting to be opened.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and fav this story. See ya later and have a LIT weekend!**

 **Also for any reader whose confused, know that Sora became deaf when he was eight. Just FYI for those who probably asked themselves why was Sora hearing as a four year old.**

 **ALSO NEW KH: 2.8 TRAILER HYPE PLUS SIMPLE & CLEAN RAY OF HOPE MIX HYPE! OH MA GOODIES THAT WAS SO GOOD...**

 **Okay I just had to get that off my system, I'm pretty sure most of y'all saw the beautiful trailer. If you haven't already then why the fuck are you still reading this and not going to Youtube to see that masterpiece of a trailer. GO RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEE IT! EVEN IF YOU SAW IT, WATCH IT AGAIN AND DANCE TO THE MIX!**

 **RANDOM QUOTE TIME!**

 **"A finished person is a boring person."-Anna Quindlen**

 **-NQ**


	10. Weird memories

**Sorry for the hiatus and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Silent Beauty 10**

RedHead_11: What really! You won your third grade drawing contest by simply drawing a heart?

Sora Sora the Explora: Well not the type of heart when you draw two curved lines and bam you have a heart. I actually drew the organ version of a heart. Don't ask me how I did it, I just looked at the diagram in class and drew away.

RedHead_11: Damn.

Sora Sora the Explora: Yeah and my third grade teacher was like, "Draw something that keeps you living." And me being the typical smarty pants I drew a actual heart. I mean I wasn't wrong, hearts keep us living and is the main base of our emotions. Ha, she thought it was funny that I drew a organ-like heart, probably because she expected me to draw the usual cartoon version the other kids would of drawn.

RedHead_11: What did the other kids draw?

Sora Sora the Explora: Drawings like their parents, some drew the earth, and some drew God up in the heavens. General things like that.

RedHead_11: I see.

Sora Sora the Explora: I think that was the time when I realized that I had some sort of artistic talent.

RedHead_11: So your an artist huh?

Sora Sora the Explora: Yeah, fun fact.

ReadHead_11: You gotta show me some of your works then.

Sora Sora the Explora: Hmmm maybe.

RedHead_11: Maybe?

Sora Sora the Explora: Maybe if you get a 100 on a test then I'll show you.

RedHead_11: You and I both know that that's impossible.

Sora Sora the Explora: There you go again thinking you're dumb when in reality you're smart

RedHead_11: Well of course you have to tell me I'm smart you're my tutor.

Sora Sora the Explora: Kairi why would I lie to you, if you were actually dumb I would of told you.

Kairi looked up at him in the eyes to see if he was lying. She saw the rawness in his eyes and convinced herself that he wasn't lying.

After about three long-lasted seconds of their staring game, Sora couldn't help but chuckle at the softness of her expression. He had never seen Kairi looking so...gentle.

After the boy chuckled he shifted his direction to the workers cleaning up the tables and such. Sora looked at his watch, thirty minutes past five. They were the only customers left in the shop. Both Sora and Kairi felt the constant glare of the workers who wanted those two damn teenagers to hurry up and leave so they can close up.

A raven haired worker who looked to be in her mid-twenties walked up to Sora and Kairi's table with sour written all on her face . "Excuse me but you guys have been here for four and a half hours. I think it's time for you two to go."

Kairi raised her eyebrow at the bitter employee, she stood up to her face changing the softness of her eyes to a cold stare. Sora noticed the sudden change in Kairi's expression and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Okay we'll leave but know this... the next time you speak in that tone of voice to me and my friend again I'll make sure your eyes match that ugly dye in your hair."

The employee tried to act like she wasn't scared from that threat but her worried eyes said different. Sora's smiled nervously at the spine-chilling vibes Kairi was giving off, he couldn't hear what she told that girl. And something told him he might don't want to know.

The black-haired girl just huffed and walked of towards the cash register without another word spoken. Within a slip second Kairi's mean mug transformed into a sweet smile as she turned to Sora.

RedHead_11: Well that was funny.

Sora Sora the Explora: Funny? Kairi, you looked like you wanted to murder her.

RedHead_11: Well she should know how to politely deal with customers.

Sora Sora the Explora: Note to self, never get on Kairi's bad side.

RedHead_11: Trust me bunny you can't even get on my bad side even if you tried.

Sora raised an eyebrow at that nickname.

RedHead_11: Well I have to be home soon anyway, so we should get going.

Sora Sora the Explora: Yeah, of course.

After the two grabbed their books and left, they were walking slowing together along the dusty trail that led to the island neighborhood. The resting sun reflected everything around them with its orange beauty. Destiny Islands really was the most beautiful around five or six o' clock.

Kairi was walking along the wooden sticks like a child trying to play "Don't touch the Lava." Sora was thinking to himself as the mild wind brushed through his spikey hair. Soon Kairi accidentally step on a broken wooden piece causing her to trip sideways making Sora's fast reflexes caused him to catch her.

Kairi didn't realize that Sora catched her until she felt a comforting warmth that she hasn't felt in a long time. Kairi suddenly felt a lightheadedness that transformed her sight of the purple and orange sky into fading blackness.

* * *

 _Kairi was four years old again, she was soaked from the river springs. The young child was coughing out excess water that had invaded her body. She felt protective but small arms wrapped around her tiny abdomen._

 _"Jeez Kairi, that was a close one. You're such a clutz." A female voice joked._

 _Kairi's eyes widen at the familiar voice that instantly calmed her building anxiety. Kairi's vision looked up to see a woman with short brunette hair looking down on her with a goofy smile. Kairi's wet red strands of hair being caressed by the lady to calm her down. Kairi's blue eyes started leaking tears as she hugged the woman she knew all too well._

 _"Mama..."_

* * *

"Kairi. Kairi! KAIRI!" A deep voice yelled.

"Huh?"

Kairi hazy vision changed from the beautiful face of her mother to the beautiful face of...

"Sora!?" Kairi jerked her body forward causing her to bump her head with his. The poor boy fell down on the dusty trail. Once Kairi got up and dusted off her clothes she gasped as she saw Sora on the ground in pain. "Sora!" She raised her hand for him to grab. Sora was helped right back his feet now messaging his temples.

Sora groaned in pain, "You're a clutz." Kairi pupils dilated at Sora before she blushed and turned away.

"Thanks for catching me and sorry about knocking that big brain of yours." Kairi chuckled. Sora made a sign at her, Kairi wanted to ask what it meant but she just assume he meant "You're welcome" or something along those lines.

During the rest of their walk Kairi didn't say anything else to Sora except for goodbye making him do the same. As Kairi just laid in her bed the only thing on her mind that night was that flashback of her and mama.

"What does this mean?"

* * *

 **Kinda short but the next chapters will be longer. Please review, favorite, and support this story.**

 **Quote time!**

 **"Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer."-Jean de La Fontaine**

 **-NQ**


	11. Soccer, brotherly love, and cute waiters

**Hey guys new chapter here! A special thanks to BowtiesandWizards for betaing this chapter. Message her if you need help with grammar, sentence structure, or basic wording help.**

 **Please enjoy and thank you for your time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Kairi: Thanks for walking me walking me home, even though I could have just walked myself

Sora: Oh don't be like that. Be a girl for once. Let a guy be a gentleman and walk you home.

Kairi: Chivalry is dead.

Sora: No it is not! Why does every girl think all guys are jerks just because of one asshole who made you think that's how all guys acted.

Kairi: I was kidding Mr. Triggered. I know not all guys are dogs.

Sora: Anyway, today was fun. Even though we didn't study at all.

Kairi: We did to study.

Sora: Kairi we went over like five vocabulary words.

Kairi: And I'm sure knowing those five vocab words will land me a solid 15% on my quiz on Monday.

Sora: STUDY THE REST OF THOSE WORDS!

Kairi: Urrgg fine I suppose.

Sora: Well I hope you do good on your game tomorrow. Talk to you later.

Kairi: Peace.

Kairi turned her phone off, restoring the small amount darkness back in her room. She shifted her stiff sleeping position to a more comfortable one on her left side. The tired girl sighed as she stared at the whirling fan that gave off cool air.

 _"Back then."_

The repeating images of her mother saving her life made her scrunch her eyebrows in confusion.

 _"Was it a sign of something? Was a it a coincidence that Sora said the same thing mom did all those years ago?"_

All of these unanswered questions continued to haunt Kairi's mind throughout the rest of the night until she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, 6:30 A.M.**_

Kairi was running with her teammates while gazing towards the waking sun. She didn't mind practicing early in the morning, despite the fact that she had to wake up early and be active. But it was always worth it watching the bright sun rise up. Besides it was her first game playing with the Destiny Islanders, so she was quite excited.

But now is not the time for complaining.

The infamous whistle blown by Coach Larxene was heard from all across the soccer field. "C'MON GIRLS! WHY ARE Y'ALL RUNNING LIKE TURTLES! TODAY IS GAME DAY! SKYLAR YOU CAN BETTER THAN THAT!"

Skylar, a blue haired sophomore, groaned as she tried to keep up with the rest of the group. Kairi was between the middle and the front of the group. The few of girls who were running in front of Kairi were either showoffs or teammates who thought that they were better than everyone else or both.

And Logan was one of them.

Kairi's hands balled into a fist as her name popped into her mind.

Kairi doesn't know why but even the mention of her name makes her angry. But despite that, at the end of the day she was her teammate and she would rather work with her and win the game today than let her emotions get the best of her and lose.

 _ **An hour and a half later.**_

"Alright girls that's it for this morning. The game starts at seven, so I want you to report here at five. We gotta bring it and show those Traverse show offs true hard work."

"YEAH!" The girls cheered.

"Kairi since this will be your first game with us, how about you do the closing." Kairi was surprised by the Coach's sudden kindness but went along with it. Kairi walked up in the middle of her sweaty teammates.

"Three. Two. One..." She counted down.

"GO ISLANDERS!" The rest of the team shouted.

* * *

 _ **9:05 A.M.**_

Sora was doing a morning doodle because he got sidetracked from his history homework. The homework was review questions from an analysis video of the 1950's they watched on Thursday. History was one of the Sora's favorite subjects because of the fact that he was always curious of what happened in the past.

But unfortunately Sora's short attention span made his wandering imagination go somewhere else. So what does his imagination focus on?

Doing a random doddle that was based off of his boring homework.

Sora calls it, **Movie Nights**.

The drawing consisted of a black haired male with a spunky hair cut wearing spiffy glasses. He was drawn hugging and kissing his ginger girlfriend. Both of them were sitting on a nice-looking car. Sora also added little details like the girl holding a classic bag of popcorn. The greaser had a cool jacket with a nice white shirt, and the redhead had symmetrical short bangs and her nails painted.

As the teen began to draw the night sky he was interrupted by the disruption of his dumb little brother.

"Ummmmmm...Ummmmmmm..." Roxas hummed loudly.

Roxas was doing yoga in the center of the living room with a video of nature sounds playing from his laptop. Roxas was doing that upside dog pose, yelling "Umm" really obnoxiously. Sora threw one of his pens towards Roxas to get him to stop.

"Ow!" Roxas fell from his concentrated pose. Roxas turned towards his brother with an vexed look on his face.

 **"What's your deal jackass?"** Roxas signed.

 **"Can you take your yoga somewhere else? I'm trying to draw."** Sora signed.

 **"No! The coach recommended me to do morning yoga this morning to loosen my muscles and mind."** Roxas signed.

 **"Well go do that, oh I don't know, IN YOUR ROOM!"** Sora signed.

 **"No, today is game day and I have to prepare in the best way possible, which is in the living room. So how about you take you and your drawing TO YOUR ROOM!"** Roxas signed.

"MOOM!" Sora yelled. This was Sora's cry for help when Roxas was being a shit.

About thirty seconds later a gorgeous woman with long brunette hair walked in with an apron around her body. The older woman had chocolate colored. She was well built, but still had a petite frame. She definitely did not look her age.

 **"Sora, what's wrong sweetie?"** Mama signed **.**

 **"Roxas is being unfair again."** Sora signed while he pouted like a child.

Mama looked towards Roxas with a stern expression, "Roxas what did you do?" She asked in a stern tone. Roxas raised his hands in offense, "No, I'm just following my Coach's orders and doing some simple yoga. Sora knows I got a big game today yet he's being unfair."

 **"I know that but I was here first so take your yoga elsewhere."** Sora signed.

"Take your homework and drawing elsewhere!" Roxas responded.

"NO YOU GO!" Sora shouted

"NO YOU GO!" Roxas shouted.

"Both of you stop it!" Mama yelled.

"Stay out of this mom!" The brothers screamed simultaneously .

All of a sudden Riku let himself in the front door with a smoothie in his hand. "ITS GAME DAY ROXAS! YOU READY BRO!"

The family all stopped bickering and took a look at Riku who was in total school spirit. Sora, Roxas, and Mama Yoshida cringed when they noticed Riku's attire. He was in a classic Islanders sports tee, white gym shorts, and running shoes. Half of his face was painted white and the other half was painted blue, with his long hair flowing down.

The Yoshida family flooded the living room with laughter at the boy with way too much school spirit, forgetting their family squabble from earlier. Mama Yoshida smiled warmly, silently thanking Riku for keeping her boys from killing each other.

* * *

 _ **10:12 A.M.**_

Kairi was tapping her fingertips along the beautifully designed table as she absentmindedly stared in Selphie's direction. Meanwhile Selphie was checking her makeup with her pocket mirror, rubbing her lips together.

Kairi's stomach rumbled for the millionth time this morning. Damn her for not eating anything since she got out of practice at seven in the morning. She appreciates Selphie treating her to breakfast but the longer she had to wait for a waiter the more impatient she became.

Kairi snapped out of her daze when she heard the snapping of polished fingers in front of her. The tired girl sighed, "What Selphie?"

"You daydreamer. You weren't even listening. I asked if you saw that cute blonde guy over there?" Selphie whispered. Selphie quickly pointed to one of the waiters taking a table's order.

Kairi looked towards the table to see a strikingly handsome blonde worker wearing a stoic expression. He had blue eyes such as hers and had a tiny silver earring crafted in a wolf structure. Kairi whistled at the beauty as Selphie sighed dreamily.

"What a babe..." Kairi commented.

"Yeah he's certain- AHHHH HE'S COMING OVER HERE!" Selphie freaks out. Kairi chuckled at her nervousness, "Jeez just act chill, Selphie." Selphie ignores Kairi quickly fixing her hair and apply another coat of lipgloss onto of her lips.

By the time she finished the attractive waiter was right at their table. "Hello my name is Cloud and I'll be your waiter this morning." Cloud greeted. Kairi smirked as Selphie was drooling at his presence. "I'll have the Belgian Waffle Combo with Orange Juice." Kairi ordered

"Small, Medium, or Large?" Cloud inquired.

"Medium please." Kairi answered. "Alright and you Miss?" He turned to Selphie. Selphie was still gazing at him making Kairi kick her foot. "Who, What, How?" Selphie said, snapping out of it. "The waiter you were drooling over asked what you wanted to eat?" Kairi told her.

Selphie blushed from embarrassment, "Thanks a lot Kairi now he'll think I"m a creep." Selphie thought. She put on a bright smile towards Cloud who was raising his eyebrow at her. "Oh, my apologies...uhhhhh I'll think I'll havvvveee the chocolate chip pancakes with some coffee." She ordered.

Cloud took a moment to write their orders down. "Is that all?"

With them both nodding in confirmation Cloud told them their orders would be ready shortly and retreated back to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight Selphie kicked Kairi harder than she did before, making the redhead shoot daggers at her.

"What the hell!" Kairi shouted.

"Did you have to say out loud that I was drooling over him!?" Selphie scolded. Kairi rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Selphie it was so obvious. You should thank me for saving you from further embarrassment." Kairi defended.

The brunette groaned in self pity, "Why do I do always blow my chances with cute boys..."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it guys. Please favorite, follow, and support this story. It helps out a bunch and thank you for reading.**

 **Quote of the chapter:**

 **"If you wished to be loved, love."-Lucius Annaeus Seneca**

 **-NQ**


End file.
